Naegi is a time traveler
by max3213
Summary: Will Naegi save everyone? Will Naegi kill everyone? Would he give a shit about anything? Don't you love when the plot is in the title? Shouldn't I upload my other fics? Why I'm asking too many questions? Cover drew by 夢見屋@カンガルーキック on pixiv.
1. What the hell?

_**We meet again. Dangaronpa doesn't belong to me...etc.**_

 _ **THis fic was inspired by the Spanish fic 'Espiral' by Banghg. If you know Spanish, I strongly recommend it, And a pixiv art that I saw on 4chan.**_

 ** _Let's get this rolling!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 "The suffering of a time traveler…."**

For some, Naegi Makoto was an average boy, for others he was a cinnamon roll of Hope and for a special one, a disgusting person filled with disgusting hope.

What they didn't know is that since the start of the Killing Game, Naegi gained a particular ability…

Time travel.

At first, Naegi was filled with Hope and Optimism, thinking that this would help him save his classmates, his comrades and get out of the school.

Then he died.

Then he tried again.

Then he died again.

Then, he tried again.

 **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE**

No matter what he did or what he tired, he always got the same result.

He was stabbed, bludgeoned, chopped up, burned, strangled, mutilated, hanged, crushed-

Thanks, Kirigiri.

-Drowned, poisoned, shoot at and more stupid shit like that.

Naegi was losing it. Painfully and slowly, like a terminal disease, he was losing all of his sanity. He had to see the corpses of his classmates over and over, had to saw the despair eating his classmates many times, being executed and by a crime that he didn't commit and murdered by his supposed friends countless of times…

And the worst of all…

Having to hear Monokuma's voice. Over and over and over and over again…

Jesus Christ. What Naegi did in his past life to deserve this?

He doesn't know…nor does he care anymore.

It was funny how he had all the time to think about this…Before he was slammed, yet again, by the trash compactor…

Fuck you Kirigiri…

* * *

 **I don't know where this is going but I will know...sometime in the future.**


	2. Fuck this!

_**I Hope the story is of your liking.**_

 _ **Be careful at playing Pokemon Go.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 "Fuck this."**_

Naegi slowly and peacefully awoke from his slumber. He saw the familiar sight of the classroom and the drool on his desk and the horribly, bad written pamphlet on it to recognize that, yet again, he died.

He sighed emotionlessly. He stopped asking why him many deaths before. He was tired and didn't have the spirit (if he had any remains of it) to face his classmates and repeat the introductions.

Choosing the sanest choice…he went to sleep again, hoping that everything is just a bad dream and wakes up with his family.

.

.

.

" **Ahh ahh! Mic check Mic check! Ahem. Attention to all new students, I would now like to hold the entrance ceremony… so please assemble in the gymnasium…immediately!"** that whimsical, annoying and comical voice belonged without any doubt to Monokuma.

Naegi lifted up his head and listened to the announcement. He decided that it was uncomfortable sleeping in a desk so he decided to make what was close to a bed with the remaining desks on the classroom.

.

.

.

" **This is an attention call for Naegi Makoto. Head to the gymnasium immediately so we can start the entrance Ceremony. We can't start without all the students present."** Again, Monokuma called him, waking him up from his slumber.

He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling sleep again.

.

.

.

" **Stop sleeping, you bastard! Head to the gymnasium, now! Don't make me go and fetch you myself! If you have any respect for your classmates, you will come here on your own!"** the irate voice of Monokuma resounded in the classroom.

Naegi went to sleep again. He didn't hold any respect for his classmates either so why bother?

.

.

" **Come on…please! The headmaster isn't supposed to present himself by kids sleeping in classrooms! It has to be something more epic than that. If you come here, I'll give you a cookie!"** Monokuma sounded like he was actually pleading for him to come. He also was hungry and felt lazy enough to not go to the kitchen and prepare something for himself.

He woke up, yawning and stretching his arms and headed to the gymnasium.

He walked lazily, with a tired expression on his face and blank eyes. Maybe after this, he could get some sleep on his bed, god knows that that, and the food, were the only good things on this forsaken place. It could even make worth that he had to endure Monokuma's speeches.

He arrived at the door of the gymnasium and sighed heavily.

"Well.." His tone sounded almost bored. "Here we go…"

.

.

.

"How could you allow yourself to be so late, Naegi?!" Came the furious voice of the Ultimate Moral Compass, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and his accusing finger pointing to Naegi, who looked blankly at him with a neutral expression. "You were told to be here at eight o'clock, sharp!"

"What time is it?" Came the disinterested reply of Naegi.

"It's almost eleven o'clock!" Ishimaru replied, ticked off at Naegi's tone.

"Close enough." And with that, Naegi went to the most lonesome corner and sat on the floor hugging his knees and ignoring the angry scowls of some of his classmates. He started glancing at the place where the spears that killed Ikusaba were concealed.

"U-uhm…" He heard a shy voice coming from his side and looked up, to see Maizono glancing at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Naegi Makoto, from Nekuro's middle school?"

"Uh…yeah. You are…Maizono Sayaka-san…right?" Naegi tilted his head, looking at Maizono bright up at his reply.

"You remember me?" She smiled at him, although his empty stare was beginning to unnerve her.

"Yeah…I think so. You were pretty popular, you know?"

" **Check, check…god, this is not how it was supposed to go."** A disappointed voice resounded on the gymnasium, everyone snapping their looks at the podium, where the voice resounded.

A monochrome teddy bear came from the podium, surprising everyone. **"Is not even despair-inducing anymore!"** He glared at Naegi, who was yawing while scratching his head.

" **Agh…"** He let a weary sound escape his sound box and straightened his pose.

….

….

…

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The teddy bear, it speaaaaaaaaaaks!" Came the horrified scream of Yamada, who looked like he was going to piss himself from the surprise.

"Relax! It just has a speaker attached to him!" Ishimaru tried to calm Yamada down, not looking at his own troubled face.

" **Good Morning everyone! You may be asking yourselves who is this handsome bear that is talking to you. My name is Monokuma and I'm your headmaster. Nice to meetcha!"** Monokuma moved, making everyone even more surprised.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT MOVES!" Yamada now was actually going to piss himself, maybe the force of will stopping him from doing that.

"For Christ stake, man, calm the hell down. It's just got a remote or something…" Oowada growled.

Everything went as Naegi remembered. The banter between the students, Monokuma's retarded puns and…

" **You can't leave this place until you kill someone. Do whatever it takes to get the best results from the worst method!"** Monokuma happily told them.

He was delighted when he saw those terrified faces, filled with fear and anxiety, faces that he would soon turn into complete despair…

Until he looked at Naegi, who looked back at him with an 'I don't give a shit 'bout anything' face. He was almost dozing off, angering Monokuma.

" **Hey you! Are you listening to what I am saying?!"**

"We can't leave unless we kill someone…also something about NASA and bears." Naegi replied monotonously, raising some of his classmates' eyebrows.

Monokuma was red with anger, smoke coming from him and was about to berate Naegi until he stood up and walked to the door, under everyone's curious gaze.

" **Where do you think you are going?!"** Monokuma asked him, raising his voice.

"To the kitchen. I'm hungry." Naegi replied, not looking at Monokuma.

" **I'm not done yet! You can't leave until-"**

"You disclose the rules about the killing game, conveniently written in an Electro ID that you were going to hand us in a few seconds, before leaving us alone in an uncomfortable silence?" Naegi answered with an obvious, mocking if you squint hard, tone.

Tick marks appeared on Monokuma's faceas he hold his paw.

"Drop mine in my room, will ya?" And with that, Naegi exited the gymnasium, leaving his dumbfounded classmates looking at the door and a very irate Monokuma throwing curses under his name.

.

.

.

Naegi was enjoying one of the few thing that pleasured him. Eating good food from good ingredients.

"Oh yes…yes!" Naegi moaned quietly as he introduced the hamburger steak on his mouth. "Come with daddy!" He took his time to taste the delicious treat on his mouth, picking all of its flavors before gulping it down.

Naegi learned a lot of things on his time loops. Self-defense, how to use a gun, survival skills, dancing like Michael Jackson (that was a weird loop) and many other things. The library was now his favorite place to hang out, even if he had to endure Togami's pleasant (sarcasm alert!) presence. Cooking was one of the most treasurable skills for him.

Being stuck here for God only knows how much time, suffering the incessant rambling of Monokuma and his classmates were what encouraged him to make his stay in this hell hole the most pleasant time of his life.

He thought about tomorrow. When the first motive will come to light.

'Tomorrow will release the videos…' Thought Naegi on his head while chewing more food. After that, someone would die. There were many possibilities but it was always either Kuwata or Maizono.

Either he switched rooms with Maizono and she dies or he doesn't and Maizono successfully kills Kuwata. There was a factor that if it was his room what made the difference.

'Maybe it was the sword?' He thought again. Kuwata used it to defend himself from Maizono's attack.

But he dismissed all of those theories.

"Whatever…they can save their own asses. It's not my problem." He muttered with apathy.

" **Save themselves? Don't you think that's a little heartless?"** A taunting question came from the front. He looked up from his plate to see Monokuma, looking at him with a sheepish face.

"Oh, hello." He greeted him without any animosity or cheer. "I will tell you that I already know about the misaligned frame of my bath door. So you don't show up later in my room."

" **You bastard…"** he was red. **"I only came here to warn you about your awful behavior and tardiness at arriving to the precious meetings of this great Monokuma!"** He said, irritated at Naegi's dismissive tone. **"You should be grateful at my mercy for letting you participate in my awesome coliseum!"**

'I wonder what should I eat for breakfast tomorrow…Pancakes? Something occidental?' he mused on his own head. 'Damn…I wanna be on my bed right now…' He continued eating his food.

" **Are you listening to me?!"**

"Sure. I appreciate that you let me participate in your awesome coliseum, Monokuma-sama." He replied without looking up from his plate. "There won't be any lateness anymore too."

Monokuma growled at him like a bear. **"This is it!"** He took something from Naegi doesn't know where and typed something on it.

A beep sound came from Naegi's electro ID, which he took from his pocket.

" **Now…what do you have to say for yourself?"** Monokuma smiled gleefully

Rule n°8: _'From this moment now on, is strictly forbidden for all students (especially Naegi Makoto) to ignore the headmaster. Punishment will be delivered according to the degree of smugness of the evildoer.'_

Naegi recited the newly introduced rule with complete indifference and yawned after finishing.

" **Y-Y-You…"** Monokuma was twitching uncontrollably, seeming to explode of anger at any second.

" **I hope you are the first one to die!"** Monokuma's childishly yelled at him with his claws unleashed.

"Whatever. Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something here…" Naegi looked at him with his most unresponsive expression.

" **AAAAAAAGH!"**

.

.

.

It was the next day and the group was having breakfast, discussing their situation and throwing glances at Naegi, who was eating in another table with a sheepish smile on his face.

They were discussing the possibility of Genocider Shou being the Mastermind behind the Killing Game.

Naegi had to hold a chuckle escape from his mouth. If they know that Genocider Shou is standing right there, looking awkwardly out of place, they would literally shit their selves.

Especially Yamada, Kuwata and Hagakure.

He kept eating by himself until Monokuma appeared.

" **Dahahahahaha!"** His laugh echoed in the room, making everyone uncomfortable. **"The police? You're holding out for the police?!"**

"You dare to show your face?!" Oogami said, glaring at the bear.

" **The police are-"**

"A foil for the evil organization, the bad guys and the dark heroes. Without them, the bad guys don't stand out much." Naegi continued for him, chewing some of his food down his throat.

" **Don't interrupt me!"** Monokuma yelled at him. Naegi shrugged and continued eating his foot.

"Anyway, whadya want with us, ya homicidal maniac?!"

" **Homici dalmaniac? That's a funny name! Is it German?"** Monokuma taunted, holding his paw on his mouth.

"We know who you really are!" Mondo growled at him, an action which Monokuma ignored, making Oowada even angrier.

"I don't think he is Genocider Shou." Naegi told them.

"And how are you sure of that?" Togami asked Naegi, in a condescend manner.

"First of all, Genocider Shou is too stupid and impulsive to even plan something on this scale." At that, Fukawa took offense. "Second, all of its victims are male, which suggests that he is either a female or a homosexual man. The latter impossible at the degree of that she only killed attractive males. Third, Genocider is someone who takes pride on his own work so it's highly unprovable that she would renounce that pleasure, conflicting with this killing game." Naegi explained with a bored tone, probably to tick off Togami.

A silence erupted in the room, the only sound was from Naegi eating his food.

"It would be more likely that the Mastermind is a Beautiful Model with an obsession with despair, aided by her twin sister who is a super soldier." Naegi said absentmindedly.

Enoshima spat his drink on Kirigiri, the former apologizing and the latter glaring at her in annoyance.

"…" Monokuma looked at Naegi with a glare that could kill hundreds of people. **"Leaving that aside, I just thought of giving you a little gift."**

Monokuma told them about the videos that supposedly showed what was happening outside the academy and told them to search about the secrets of the academy…secrets that Naegi already knew. After that, he looked at Enoshima and vanished.

"I am concerned about the supposed movies of outside the academy." Oogami said pensively.

"W-What if they are a trap?" Fukawa bit her lip while shaking.

"All right! Then…" Oowada's gaze wandered around the Cafeteria…and it stopped on Naegi, who was still eating.

"Yo, Naegi! Go check it out for us, would ya?" Oowada asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"Bitch say what?" Naegi looked annoyed.

Oowada's smile twitched. "You're sitting closest to the door. So that's that?"

"But you are already standing." Naegi countered while tilting his head.

"Aye yah…" Oowada muttered, looking down. "Aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye…"

"YAAAAAH!" Oowada shouted, startling everyone in the room.

Except Naegi, who raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"Here I am, just askin' you a little favor! How hard is it to check the damn thing out?!" Oowada snapped.

"Here I am, asking you the same question. How hard is it?" Naegi didn't have any malice on his voice. Just annoyance.

Oowada lost it and tried to lunge at Naegi.

Keyword tried.

Something flew towards him, grazing his cheek and arriving at Togami's table, who stood up as an involuntary reflex.

"…" Mondo felt how blood was drawn from his cheek and looked at Togami's table, where the object impacted.

A butter knife.

"Oh… my hand slipped…" Naegi muttered, unconcerned.

.

.

.

At last, it was decided that everyone would go together, by the suggestion of Kirigiri and Celes.

They were now in the A/V room, each of them sitting in front of the monitors. Everyone already had their DVDs and inserted them in the entry.

Naegi saw how the color drained from their faces. It was understandable. He already knows the contents of all the DVDs, which were made to make them despair.

He felt like that at the first time.

He hit the play button and watched his.

" _Makoto…it's like a dream come true, you being selected for Kibougamine Academy. Good luck!" His mother cheered him with a smile on her face._

" _I'm proud that I can call you my son, Makoto. But hey…don't push yourself too hard, all right?" His father advised him with a proud smile._

" _Hey, bro! Are you watching? Good luck!" His sister wished him luck with a cheesy grin on her face._

Naegi stopped the video right there. He already knew what would happen next. He saw the video countless of times…

But…

It always made him smile fondly. Where was his family? Were they even alive? He would never know, as he is stuck here until God know when.

"I…have to get out of here…I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Maizono screeched like she was possessed and left the room.

Naegi stood up as well, heading for the exit.

" **What's up, Naegi-chan? Are you already drowning yourself in despair?"** Monokuma's face was on the monitor, with a taunting smile on his face.

Naegi turned at him and looked at him with the most bored, unexpressive, empty face that he could make. "I'm going to continue with my breakfast." He said nonchalantly as he headed out.

" **G-God damn…"** The screen twinkled red and tick marks were covering Monokuma's face.

.

.

.

"How can you be so indifferent about this situation?" Kirigiri asked him while he was drinking a cola from the fridge.

Most of them now were avoiding Naegi, because of the obvious disregard of empathy and concern about their situation. The incident with Oowada didn't make it better. It was also possible that most of them were suspecting him as the Mastermind or someone who knows more than he lets on. Either way, it didn't make any difference for him.

Naegi side-glanced at Kirigiri with a blank look. "We're trapped here without no chance of escaping. A psychopathic bear ordered us to murder someone if we want to go free and there is the slim (he actually snorted here) possibility that some of us are already planning a murder. Screaming and Crying won't make this situation better." He answered.

Kirigiri kept looking at him, her cold glare looking straight at his blank, washed out hazel eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I won't tell you anything, though. I don't trust you." Not after you sent me to execution. He had to give it to her, of all the deaths that he suffered, she was the one who was the most creative one. Helping the bear to signal him as the murderer.

"…" Kirigiri looked at him impassively. He ignored her and kept eating his food.

Sooner or later, she had to leave.

.

.

.

Night came and Naegi was laying down on his bed. A comfy, clean and big bed. He heard how someone knocked the door.

He stood up to see who it was.

"N-Naegi-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" She asked, trembling with fear.

"…Sure, come in."

.

.

.

It wasn't a surprise that they found Maizono's body in his shower. That sent most of his classmates into panic.

As already happened before, Ikusaba stood up against Monokuma, ending impaled by Gugnir's spears.

He felt the accusatory glares at his way. It was an expected outcome, as the body was found in his room instead of hers.

Even if he already knew the murderer, if he didn't accord as his script, it was highly probable that the dunces would pin the blame on him, even with Kirigiri's help on the matter.

So he 'investigated' the crime scene and other keyword places.

After a while, Monokuma's announcement was made.

It was time for the Classroom Trial.

As he walked into the elevator, he was the subject of comments on how he was guilty and such. He shrugged and walked into the elevator, thinking on how he was going to play this time.

.

.

.

With everyone on their posts, the classroom trial was begun.

"All right! Everyone close your eyes. Then, raise your hand if you are the culprit!" Ishimaru ordered them with a serious demeanor.

Naegi sighed.

"You a dumbass? Who'd raise their hand?" Oowada admonished him.

Kirigiri inquired Monokuma about the portraits of the dead on some of the posts. Monokuma being Monokuma gave her a twisted answer.

Celes inquired about the 16th post that was empty and Monokuma lied about the reason to why that post was empty.

Finally, it was time to start.

Naegi yawned, gaining attention and a few glares at his way.

"Don't you care about this?!" Was the angry yell of Asahina. She had a few tears in her eyes.

"A way to gain your attention." "Before we start, I would like to summarize the whole case for those who have doubts or questions."

Seeing as there weren't any negatives he started. "According to the Monokuma file, Maizono died at 1:30 P.M. The cause of death was a wound on her stomach area made by a sharp object."

"Where are you getting at?" Byakuya interrupted him, touching his glasses.

"H-He is trying to make us go in circles!" Fukawa pointed at him with her accusing finger. "Cause he is the one who killed Maizono."

"Yeah, dude!" Kuwata screamed, clenching his fist.

"…" Naegi looked at the three of them with his indifferent glance. "There are traces of a blow to her right wrist. In addition to the traces, her right wrist's bone is broken" He finished.

"Ok, let's start!" Ishimaru yelled, invigorated.

"The murder occurred in Naegi's bedroom." Byakuya opened the debate. "Why was she exactly there?"

"I-Isn't it obvious? He invited her into his room and killed her! What else could it be?" Fukawa followed.

"Like totally!" Kuwata shouted. "He had her trust already. I heard how they were friends in middle school so she wouldn't doubt about whether he was planning something or not!"

Naegi cocked his head and answered. "Before countering your arguments, I want you to think carefully. Before thinking of me as a friend…wouldn't she hesitate at entering a MAN'S room late at night, alone?"

…Some of them blushed at the implications.

"Well, that's what not happened. Maizono-san came to me late at night, scared about someone prowling out of her room and proposed to switch rooms." Naegi said, calmly.

"Is there any evidence of that?" Celes asked him with a smile on her face.

"…The key of my room was found on Maizono's body. Kirigiri, Oogami and Oowada can corroborate that."

"Indeed." Kirigiri replied. "I found it while I was examining Maizono-san's body in search of clues."

"Agree. I remember when we found out about it." Oogami said solemnly.

"Yeah, something like that." Mondo scratched his head.

"Couldn't you just killed her, plant your key and take hers?" Togami questioned Naegi.

"Probably." He replied absentmindedly. "But aren't you forgetting something, Togami-san?" Naegi titled his head.

"What I'm forgetting, according to you?" Togami was a little irked at Naegi's disregard of the situation.

"If it was me the one who killed her, there wouldn't be such mess." Naegi explained. "As according to you, she already trusted me enough to ask me such thing. If I planned murder, I would have hit when she had a low guard."

"How despicable…" Oogami muttered, impressed. Not in a good way.

"That doesn't explain anything." Togami remarked.

"No, that's why I suggest we move on. If we stuck here, we will run out of time."

"There is a time limit?" Fujisaki asked.

" **Of course!"** Monokuma answered. **"You honestly didn't think that I would listen to you rowdy children bawling for the rest of my live, did you?"**

"OK, then…the next thing would be…" Asahina pondered.

"The murder weapon." Kirigiri finished by her.

"It was a knife from the kitchen." Naegi answered quickly.

"Huh? Wasn't it a dagger?" Oowada asked.

"You can see the handle of the knife, a generic kitchen knife. Also, there is a missing knife from the set in the kitchen."

"Yeah. We geddit. She was killed with a knife. What's yer point?" Kuwata asked Naegi, crossing his arms. "Anyway ya spin it, you're still the killer!"

"It wasn't me the one who took the kitchen, Kuwata-san."

"Yeah, sure. Next thing you are going to say is that you're not the killer." Fukawa intersected.

"I have a witness." Naegi looked at Asahina. "Asahina was yesterday in the kitchen until it was nighttime. Asahina-san, did you see me at that time?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Was there any other?"

"Well…there was someone…but!"

"It was Maizono-san, right?"

Asahina was shocked. "How did you know that?!"

"If it was any other, they would have taken the knife with them."

"If it was any other, they would have been identified by Asahina. But if it was the victim…" Kirigiri muttered.

"But, why would Maizono take the knife?"

"That's irrelevant for now." Byakuya said, gaining everyone's attention. "Just because someone didn't take the knife, doesn't mean that they are in the clear."

"Y-Yeeeees, see! Naegi is the culprit after all!" Fukawa aided Togami.

"So that was your plan! Twist the discussion and lead us to the wrong path?!" Yamada at his side said. "Mmmmm…. You are the proprietor of a terrifying ability!"

"…" Naegi had his eyes closed. "If you are so sure, then let's call a vote." He shrugged.

"W-What?!" Kirigiri raised her voice.

"I mean, look at them. They aren't gonna listen to anything I said. I'm really tired of spoon fending them with information. Of course, if they got it wrong, barring the culprit, they would die with me…" He explained. "On the bright side… I wouldn't have to listen to you idiots anymore." He smiled faintly…creeping out some of his classmates.

"You don't really care about this?!" Asahina pointed her finger at him.

"It's your call." He replied, without looking at her.

"We will continue discussing!" Ishimaru shouted. "Unless there is any shade of doubt about Naegi-kun killing Maizono, we won't stop!"

"Then, Naegi, is there any other evidence that suggests otherwise?" Togami asked, smirking at him.

"Several in fact." He answered looking tired. "First, there is the absence of my hair in the room."

"Hair?" Fujisaki inquired.

"Yes. Naegi-kun's hair was missing from the room." Kirigiri answered Fujisaki's question.

"And, like, what does that mean?" Oowada asked, scratching his head.

"If I was the culprit, why would I clean my own hair from my own room?" Naegi thought at times that they asked such obvious questions.

"You cleaned the room of hair to remove any trace of the fact that Maizono-san visited your room. Is it hard to believe?" Celes countered.

"If he wanted to remove any trace of her, rather than her hair, he would have removed her corpse." Kirigiri shoot. "The owner of that room wouldn't have done that."

"Then…Naegi-kun isn't the culprit?!"

"But is it acceptable to make such an important decision solely based on hair?" Ishimaru asked.

"Second. There is also the fact that my bath door's pome was completely destroyed." Naegi said.

"And that means…" Kuwata said.

"Why would I destroy my own doorknob?" He asked.

"I can't see what that means…" Asahina muttered, confused.

"Oh right. My bath door is special." Naegi explained them. "It has a misaligned frame, therefore, I had to lift up while opening the door. Monokuma is a witness of that."

" **Yes, he speaks the truth! But for the Ultimate Luck to-"**

"Therefore, if I knew the trick to open it, why would I bust my own doorknob?" Naegi continued, gaining a dirty glare from Monokuma.

"The shower door wouldn't open because it was misaligned it, but the culprit mistook it for being locked. For that reason, the culprit broke the whole doorknob." Kirigiri finished.

"Though…why would the culprit mistakenly think the door was locked? Everyone one of us should have known the boys' door don't have locks on their showers."

"The culprit made that mistake because they were unaware of an important fact about the scene…"

"They didn't know that Maizono and I exchanged rooms. Because of that, the culprit mistook the room Maizono was for her own bedroom." Naegi told them.

"And so, believing the shower room was locked, he destroyed the lock…" Ishimaru said.

"Unaware of the futility of his actions…" Oogami complemented.

"Then…Naegi couldn't have done it." Oowada said.

"Naegi doesn't fit…the profile." Fukawa said.

"I was telling it from the start." Naegi nonchalantly said

"Then, who is the killer?!" Oowada roared.

"Isn't this bad?" Hagakure said, worriedly. "If someone doesn't do something, true as truth or…"

"It doesn't matter how insignificant it may look- is there anyone who has any sort of uncertainty?" Celes asked her classmates.

"Well, now that you ask so nicely…" Naegi said. "How did the culprit get in my room?"

"Indeed. The method the culprit used to get into the room…"

"Couldn't she just-"

"No." Naegi cut Kuwata off. "The right answer is that she invited the person herself."

"That would be the only possibility…" Yamada said.

"How can you be so sure?" Togami inquired.

"There is evidence that corroborates it." Kirigiri answered for him. She took a note from her pocket and showed to them. "Maizono-san invited someone to Naegi-kun's room, using the paper above this note. There is also her signature on it."

"Oh, there is that trick that appears on TV!" Asahina exclaimed.

"I have a question." Celes started. "If this 'mysterious person' was invited by Maizono, wouldn't they go to Maizono's room, where Naegi was?"

"Yeah, why would they go to Naegi's room, where Maizono was?" Fujisaki asked.

"That's because Maizono-san swapped our nameplates." Naegi answered.

"Swapped Nameplates?" Celes asked, surprised.

"Just like the room exchange. Because of that, the nameplate on Maizono's room, where Naegi was, said 'Naegi Makoto' and the nameplate on Naegi's room, where Maizono was, said 'Maizono Sayaka'."

"In other words, Maizono was really in the room with the 'Maizono Sayaka' nameplate." Togami said.

"So if they did as the note said, they would have gone to Naegi's room, where Maizono was." Fujisaki complemented.

"The rooms are right next to each other, perfect for a nameplate swap." Kirigiri added.

"But how do you know that it was Maizono the one who did that?" Asahina asked Naegi.

"There were only two people aware of the room exchange. Me and Maizono. It was already proven that I wasn't the culprit." Naegi explained. "It was already proven that the culprit didn't know about the swap. So that only leaves one person…"

"Maizono Sayaka…" Togami muttered.

"But why would Maizono-san swap the nameplates?" Fujisaki asked.

"She wanted to call someone to the room she was in while keeping the exchange secret…"

"…" Naegi looked at Kirigiri.

"What's the purpose of doing all that! Calling on someone while keeping the room exchange secret…"

"Try to think what happened after that." Naegi told them.

"What happened after that…" Ishimaru said pensively. "Most likely…" His eyes widened in realization. "What's this?! We've stumbled upon the culprit! The person summoned by that note is the culprit!" He exclaimed.

"And we don't know who that is." Mondo said helplessly.

"Maizono-san and the culprit had some sort of struggle, yes? By any chance, could the answer be to that question be in that struggle?"

"It is." Naegi said.

"Naegi-dono, do you know who that person is already?" Yamada asked at his side.

"Why do you think I am this calm?" He retorted. "Once you grasp it, it's painfully obvious who the culprit is."

"The, share it with us." Togami demanded.

"No." that surprised everyone.

"I see…wait, what?" Yamada replied.

"What do you mean by no?!" Togami exclaimed, angered.

"Figure it on your own, you lazy asses." Naegi answered indifferently.

" **Upupupu…I like your style!"**

"I don't like yours."

"You do know that if we get it wrong, we are all going to die?" Celes asked him.

"Ah…yeah." Naegi replied. "So get it on with it. I already helped you people enough."

Celes eye twitched. Togami glared at him and everyone looked surprised.

Kirigiri was the one who managed the debate after that, Clearing the doubt about the struggle and explaining how the culprit get rid of the evidence and the dying message…all of this pointed Kuwata as the culprit. Naegi was eating potatoes as he saw the debate.

Kuwata snapped.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-FUCK YOU! I'm. I'm…NOT THE CULPRIT!" He roared. "'Sides, that logic's completely whacked, you shitbrained chuclefucks!"

Naegi sighed.

"Y-YOU!" He looked at Naegi. "You're the one who did it!"

"Did I?" Naegi tilted his head.

"None of you have evidence, it's all bullshit! That ain't gonna fly with me! Show me evidence, you bitch! SHOW ME SOME EVIDENCE!"

Kuwata stopped when he saw Naegi smiling…no…

When he was smirking. A dark grin emerged on his face, the first time that all of them saw Naegi smile. And they wished that he didn't do it again.

"If you ask so kindly, then, let me show you, Kuwata-kun!" Naegi narrowed his eyes at him. "How the culprit broke the doorknob?"

"He removed the screws." Kirigiri said.

"I see…for removin' screws.. You'd use a screwdriver." Mondo said.

"In that case, there was one tool set we were given, wasn't there, dude?" Hagakure hit bullseye.

"My toolset hasn't even been used in all this time." Naegi pointed his finger at Kuwata. "Where's yours?"

"ASS…huh?"

"The culprit didn't know that the room was of Naegi's. He wouldn't think that there was a toolset in that room." Celes said.

"There you have it." Naegi closed his eyes while smiling. "Now…can we move on to vote? I wanna get some sleep."

" **The bastard's right! Let's call the vote!"** Monokuma said cheerfully.

Kuwata looked white. Muttering the word asshole over and over…

Everyone made their vote and a slot machine emerged from the ground.

.

.

.

The slot machine was rolling. Kuwata was standing there, devoid of any life. As everyone gazed at the slot machine…

It suddenly stopped.

Naegi side-glanced at the slot machine and closed his eyes.

Kuwata lifted his head and saw…

"W-What?!" He screamed.

.

.

.

" **The culprit is…Naegi Makoto!"** Monokuma said while sweating rivers.

"…What?" Togami asked, dumbfounded.

Everyone looked at the machine with a wide spectrum of feelings. Fukawa, Yamada, and Hagakure looked on the verge of a breakdown. Asahina, Oogami, Oowada, Fujisaki and Kuwata couldn't believe what they were seeing. Byakuya and Celes looked at the machine devoid of any color on their faces.

Kirigiri had her mouth fall to the floor. Her eyes widened and a shade of blue slowly crept up on her face.

"…" Naegi kept quiet. If he felt anything about it, he didn't show it. Regret, Sadness, Guilt…none of that were present on his face.

"H-How?" Kuwata asked slowly. "I-It was me the one who killed her!" He yelled. "I was the one who stabbed her!"

He looked at Naegi with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was relieved that he didn't kill anyone, on the other hand…they were going to die.

"…You stabbed her." He finally talked. "But that didn't kill her."

"What?!"

"She was bleeding out on the bathroom. When you exited the room, you didn't call my presence beside the door. Before it closed, I went to the bathroom. Knowing the trick of the door, I easily opened it. Once I was there…"

"I only speeded up the process. After killing her, I left the room, knowing that you would come back to clean the rest of evidence that pointed you as the murderer. Nothing flashy."

"But for that…" Kirigiri muttered, shocked.

"I had to know about Maizono's plan, which I did."

"You…you were the one killed her?" Togami asked, incredulously. Not because of the possibility of Naegi being the murderer but the possibility that he was lying and that he didn't screw up.

"I already knew about Maizono-san intentions. I only used them at my convenience." Naegi sighed." How ironic…she tried to use me to get out of here but in the end…she became my ticket to the outside."

Everyone had a shadow shade that covered their eyes and were looking at Naegi with dislocated jaws.

" **Well…I can't say this is really what I expected when I placed you guys here but…oh well."** A button appeared in front of him **"PUNISHMENT TIME!"**

"Noooooo!"

"God, help us."

"I don't wanna play this game anymore!" Naegi heard Togami scream.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!

Naegi walked towards the elevator, thinking on how lonely was graduating by himself.

.

.

.

Once he exited the elevator, he was face to face with the Mastermind of the Mutual Killing game.

"Yo, Naegi!" Enoshima had a shit eating grin on her face. Naegi looked at her with his characteristically blank face.

"Ne, Naegi-kun. How does it feel? Killing your classmates like that? Hearing their voices filled with despair?" She asked him in her cutesy persona.

Naegi passed her and took the remote control on the table.

"Eh?" Enoshima turned to see Naegi walking away. "W-Wait…"

Naegi walked, ignoring the calls of attention from Enoshima. He headed to the Entrance, where the big metal door was.

"Wait there, Naegi-kun." Enoshima called him on his king persona. "You think you can ignore me, The Ultimate Despair, and get away unscratched?"

He looked in silence for a while. "Yah."

"Well think again!" She yelled. "Upupupu…You must think that you just killed a couple of strangers…but!"

"They were your friends, Naegi-kun!" She told him in her analyzer persona. "I wiped two years of your memories. Upupu…Two years filled with happiness, comrade ship, love!" She said with ecstasy. "And you killed them! How does it feel, Naegi-kun?" She was holding his shoulder, her face close to his. "Are you feeling despair?!"

"Mm…yeah, sure, why not?" He deadpanned.

"…" Enoshima's was frozen with a smile on her face.

"Can you let go? I wanna get out of here."

"W-where is it?" She started to shake Naegi. "Where is the despair? Where is my despair, you bastard?!"

"I'm sure it somewhere, buried under piles and piles of indifference and apathy." Naegi answered, with a dead tone.

"B-But…muh despair…." She whispered, shocked at such blatant disregard of emotion and human nature.

"Go away, you crazy bitch."

Enoshima was clinging to his leg, digging her nails into it but Naegi, who already experienced tons of deaths, was like an annoying itch.

He pushed the button on the remote control.

"Oh, it opened." He muttered.

He heard heavy sounds and the gears in motion. The door slowly opened, the light coming from outside blinding him…

.

.

.

Naegi slowly and peacefully awoke from his slumber. He saw the familiar sight of the classroom and the drool on his desk and the horribly, bad written pamphlet on it.

"…"

He stood up and exited the classroom.

He walked to the nearest bathroom.

He entered to a stall and locked the door.

And…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

* * *

 _ **Still don't know where this is going. Criticism and help is really apreciated here.**_

 _ **PD: mfw Great Gozu, Tengan-sensei and Seiko are dead while Sakashit, Ruruka and Munaka still alive.**_

 _ **PDD: Chiaki is love, Chiaki is life. Because of that, Kodaka will kill her in the most heinous, despair-inducing way that he can think of.**_


	3. The records 1

_**Something I did for fun. May or not be canon. Chap 2 is already done, in the phase of proofreading. May post it between tomorrow and the day after. I hope this Filler is to your liking.**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

* * *

 _ **AKASHIC RECORDS [NAEGI MAKOTO]: OVERLORD ROUTE**_

Who knew? Killing everyone did actually work this time. 3 days had passed since he left Hope's Peak Academy.

He saw the red sky that loomed over him and the debris that used to be a city.

"This is even shittier than I expected…" Naegi muttered. "Well, better here than trapped with Monokuma and the others." Yes.

He could feel the wind on his cheeks, the sense of liberty in a world without any rules to bind him.

Of course, now he was walking on what it looked the aftermath of a nuclear explosion. It smells like shit, he is %95 sure that breathing this toxic air would have repercussions later and is quite possible that now he is being persecuted by some organization, if what Junko told him was true.

At least, better than being trapped in a school with that maniac bear and his voice. God, his voice…

Should he look for his family? Probably. Although they won't be happy when they know about Hope's Peak Academy.

"Naegi, I'm bored." Enoshima said behind him, with mushrooms on her head.

Naegi turned to see his unwanted companion, who has followed him since he left Hope's Peak Academy.

"Why don't you go kill yourself?" Naegi said with narrowed eyes. "I bet that should satisfy your thirst for despair." And leave alone.

"But I don't wanna!" She replied. "Not until I see your face twisted, crying uncontrollably…" She hugged herself, sporting a depraved blush on her face. "Asking for death, those lazy eyes contorted in a horrifie-ah, wait for me!"

Naegi felt tempted to kill himself…or better, her, just to not have to listen to her rants anymore. But on the other hand…

Maybe having her around would come in handy…To keep those despair freaks away from him or as a meat shield. Who knows?

"Where are we going?" Enoshima asked, walking beside him.

"…" Naegi stopped abruptly.

…Where he intended to go? Actually, what was he going to do from now on?

…What wasn't he going to do?

Mmmm…he thought of an idea.

He smirked.

"I'm going…to take over the world." He said confidently. "Well, after fixing…whatever the hell you did here." He muttered. "Did you use a Nuke or something to change the sky's color?"

"Of course not!" Enoshima seemed horrified. "This just pure and unadulterated despair!" She said in her queen persona.

"…this is gonna take a while…" Naegi said tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Well, if you wanna have something to do, we could always visit the remnants of despair." She said while on her analyzing persona. "I hadn't contacted them in a while, wonder what they are doing now."

"…Ok." Naegi nodded. A plan was forming in his head.

"Oh, I hope we don't run into those Future Foundation bastards." Enoshima spat, angered. "Those hope fanboys always come to ruin my day."

"Let them. You ruined my entire life so that's the least you could do for me." Naegi replied apathetically.

"Oh, come on, Makoto-"

"Naegi." He cut her off.

"Makoto!" Enoshima smiled. "Now that you are a member of Ultimate despair-"

"I'm not."

"You shall refer my person as 'Junko-sama'-"

"That would imply respect." He deadpanned.

"And now that we're together, you shall escort me to the remnants' lair!" She ordered him haughtily. "This will be your first task as a member of Ultimate Despair!"

"…" Naegi knew that he wasn't going to win this discussion and he needed her alive (unfortunately). Swallowing all the curses and sarcastic comments down his throat, he looked at her.

"Protect you from Future foundation?" He asked. It would be good to know what kind of enemies he would fight.

"And one or other whacky that tries to rape me. Now that Mukuro-nee is gone, is your job to take care of this goddess here in front of- HEY, COME BACK HERE!" Enoshima ran towards Naegi, who walked lazily towards the horizon.

'This is going to be a long trip…' He thought, depressed. He also thought that if he still loops through time. Maybe if he dies out here, he would go back to when the Killing Game started.

Ah…

'Come on, you spend one eternity putting up with Monokuma, what are a few months with Junko?' He psyched himself (or at least tried.)

Two figures could be seen walking together in a post-apocalyptical world.

A young man with brown hair and an ahoge sprouting from his head and a strawberry blonde haired gyaru walked towards the nuclear sunset, holding hands for a new future together.

"Don't…ever...touch me…again." Naegi said slowly, in complete distaste.

"Are you shy, Makoto-kun?" Enoshima said sultrily, using her cutesy persona.

"Dear lord, did I trade them for this?" Naegi said hopelessly annoyed at Enoshima's antics. "Oh well, it can't be that bad. Better than Monokuma, at least, I would never have to see or hear him again."

"…uh…" Enoshima trailed off, a finger on her lips.

"No, sir. Never again." Naegi walked forward to whatever God, Satan, Buddha or another deity has in store for him.

Let's see how Naegi freaks out when he discovers that he is in a world full of Monokumas…

Next chapter.

* * *

 _ **AKASHIC RECORDS [NAEGI MAKOTO]: THE LEGEND OF…**_

Naegi slowly opened his eyes.

He saw that he was facing the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and saw again.

"What…?" He sits upon his…bed? Not a desk?

"Wow…rustic." He muttered. He saw a couple of furniture but that wasn't what impacted him.

It seemed that he was inside some kind of…tree?

"Is this a dream…?" It can't be.

The only thing he remembered was being bashed in the head by Oowada with a dumbbell. The next time he would make sure that Oowada is down…for good.

He looked at himself and… noted that he wasn't dressed in his usual hoodie. He was dressed in some kind of green tunica and he was wearing a strange hat.

His mood worsened. Damn, that hoodie was the definition of style and manliness. He now looks like some kind of pedophile bait with boots.

"This is weird…" He blinked. Where was he? It felt so…primitive. For some reason.

Then, in an instant, a mutant fly entered his bedroom. Naegi looked at the mutant fly…fly around the room.

"Makoto is time for your adventure to begin." Said the fly in a calculating tone.

Oh, good. The fly talks…yeah, what the shit. Why not?

Naegi knew that voice… he narrowed his eyes in recognition. "Kirigiri-san?" He asked, mildly baffled.

"I don't know who that is. I'm the fairy, Kyouko. It's nice to meet you, the hero of time." Kyouko said with a slight happiness on her tone.

Naegi still didn't know what the hell was going on but…it was a change from the Mutual boring game.

"So…what are you doing here?" he asked, scratching his neck.

.

.

.

He was now armored with a shield, which he bought with strange green rocks and a sword, which he got by almost dying crushed by giant rocks, and standing in front of a giant tree.

"Welcome, Makoto." The tree talked with a deep tune that showed how old and wise he was.

"Is…Is that tree talking?" He asked stupidly.

He recognized the voice…from somewhere.

"This is the Great Jin Tree." Kirigiri said

He then spouted a Mumbo Jumbo about how restless the moon was, a war that happened one hundred years before and some curse that has been placed upon him.

Long story short, he asked (ordered) Naegi to get rid of the curse, so armed with a 7 cm knife, a wooden shield, and a pink fly, Naegi stepped inside the Great Jin tree.

.

.

.

Naegi prided himself on his newfound abilities. Refining said abilities on infinite time loops for fun have definitely bore its fruits. Because if it wasn't for that, he would be already sucked dry…by spiders…or dead…or both.

He has come across weird plant monster that threw him oversized nuts, giant spiders that crawled in walls, bigger spiders that fell down the ceiling and such. He didn't know what kind of timeline what's this…maybe some kind of nuclear aftermath?

Anyway, Naegi opened a huge door with a golden key that he found in a chest and headed inside.

He heard how the door came down at full force. He was now in a room that lacked light. He could see webs on the ceiling and some kind of mist.

"Uh…this does feel like is the Final boss." He muttered. If his talks with Yamada about video games indicate something.

"…uuu…" He heard a low growl coming from behind. He turned to see nothing. He drew his sword and shield.

"What the-"

"Uuu…" Another growl was heard over his head. He quickly looked at the ceiling to see nothing.

"Any ideas Kyouko?" Naegi asked his fairy companion for help.

"Parasitic Armored Arachnid, Gohma." Kyouko said in a calculating cold tone. "It's one of the parasitic monsters inside the Jin Tree. Its eye is vulnerable when it's red."

"Uh? What are you talking abou-" He then was eye to eye…with a giant eye.

"UUuuu!" The giant thing pounced over Naegi.

"OH SHI-!"

.

.

.

Naegi had a cast on his right arm and a black eye. Ultimate abilities his ass. That wasn't enough to fight a fucking mutant spider and came out unscathed.

At least he didn't die…and on top of that, he won!

If only there was a way to presume this to his classmates. Especially Byakuya.

He was glaring dirty at the talking tree known as Jin. How could he thought it could be a good idea send a child to fight a mutant spider, armed with only a little knife and a wooden shield?!

He now knew that the old and wise voice was bait.

"Thou hast demonstrated courage…" He told him about his supposed destiny as the hero of Hyrule, the 3 goddesses and the evil that was prowling in the shadows. He then kicked the bucket, throwing the responsibility of saving an entire kingdom onto his shoulders.

And he still didn't know who the fuck he was supposed to be.

"And, like, he just died like that?" Naegi asked his partner, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." The fairy answered simply.

"Ah…uh…Sorry for your lose…" Naegi said awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Someone has to be." Kirigiri said solemnly.

"Well…where should we go next…Hyrule Castle?" Naegi asked his companion.

"Yeah. We will meet the twin Princesses there. They will knew what to do-"

"…Twins?" He narrowed his eyes in distaste. Naegi hoped it wasn't who he thought they were.

"Yes. Princess Mukuro and Princess Junko." Kirigiri answered…unfortunately.

"Oh, Fuck me." Why? Why him? He groaned.

"Let's just go." He said, walking away from the tree. "By the way, we need to talk about our teamwork." He said to Kirigiri.

"Is there any problem?"

"Kyouko, sometimes, rather than saying a long explanation about it, it helps if you just yell 'MONSTER!'." He said with a soured look.

And so, the unlikely pair make its way towards the Hyrule field, where uncountable adventures would take place…

Another time, when the writer of this fic feels like writing another chapter.

* * *

 _ **AKASHIC RECORD [NAEGI MAKOTO]: HAREM ROUTE…?**_

Naegi woke up on his bed back on Hope's Peak academy. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the drool from his face.

"Mm…" He looked at the room.

"Horrible decoration…check. Creepy video camera…check. Iron plates on the windows…check." He sighed, both disappointed and relieved. "I'm back."

He stood up from his bed. There was this feeling at the back of his head that told him that there was something out of place.

Weird…

.

.

.

He opened the door of his room and was welcomed by the same hallway. He started to walk towards the gymnasium, remembering that Monokuma was about to call them to initiate the Mutual Killing game.

He sighed. What was he going to do now? What activity could he-?

What the hell?

Naegi backtracked in front of a door in the dorms. It was the same door that the other times.

But the nameplate was different. This was supposed to be Ishimaru's room…but the nameplate shows a girl.

He glanced at the other doors…and the nameplates were all changed. "Hum…"

Was this the same case when he was dressed as some kind of green dwarf? So not only time looping but dimension hopping?

He would be so OP if it wasn't for the fact that destiny screws over him all the time. He shook those thoughts from his head when someone bumped into him.

He looked at the…girl that was still walking towards him, with her head buried on his neckline. (Naegi is small.) He could see that she was engrossed in playing a video game. She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front.

…Hm…his incredible deductive powers (lol) are telling him that this girl is the Ultimate Gamer…Nanami Chiaki.

He saw her picture on archives of the secret room located on the men's bathroom on the second floor. According to them…she was a member of the 77th class. Also knows as the Antichrists of 2014.

"Huh…Nanami-san?" He asked her in automatic mode, still thinking what and where the hell he is. Also, her breath tickles.

Nanami exhaled heavily before locking eyes with Naegi, who was tilting his head. "Naegi-kun?" She mimicked his motion, tilting her head.

…Something wrong is here. It doesn't take a genius to know that.

"Do you feel fine?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Good thing that he was able to mask his feelings rather well.

She touched his forehead. "Hmm…there is no fever, but we should go to Tsumiki-san, just to make sure." She said softly.

Naegi blinked. Tsumiki…as in Tsumiki Mikan? The Ultimate Nurse? Member of Ultimate Despair?

"Ok. Lead the way." Naegi said, walking beside Nanami, who was playing her video game.

What kind of timeline was this?

.

.

.

He walked towards the infirmary located on the first floor, fun fact, the infirmary was closed until the 4th murder, so why is open this early.

It can only mean that he is in another killing game under other rules (Hey, if he had to fight Giants spider inside a talking tree, everything is possible.) or that…

There was no Killing Game…which means…

NO MONOKUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Turn down for what! tin nin nin nu nin nin-)

Let's just not get ahead of ourselves yet. The entered the infirmary.

"Tsumiki-san?" Nanami called. "Tsumiki-san?" She called again.

He hears a rattle coming from behind one of the beds and saw a figure fall in front of him, tangled with bandages in a rather suggestive (erotic) pose.

He arched an eyebrow. What kind of Ultimate talent was this again?

"I'm sorry!" the girl in front of them yelled.

Tsumiki has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves.

She wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another, a short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron.

"Tsumiki-san, it's fine." Nanami consoled her.

"Yeah." He rolled with it. "More importantly, are you hurt?" He crouched to see if she was hurt.

"A-Ah…I'm fine, Naegi-kun!" She smiled flustered. "This happens all the time!"

'All the time?' Hum…

"M-More importantly…are you Ok, Naegi-kun?" She asked worriedly while invading his personal space.

He didn't move away. "Yeah." He answered.

Tsumiki sighed relieved. "Thank god…" Holding a hand on her chest.

"Thanks for your concern, Tsumiki-san." Naegi smiled sheepishly. It has been some time since he had to act like this.

Tsumiki smiled relieved and Nanami was smiling softly.

"Ah…Nanami-san, Tsumiki-san, where is everyone?" He asked them. He had to confirm something.

"Ah…well…" Nanami put her index finger on her cheek. "I think Oowari-san and Pekoyama-san are in the dojo on the fifth floor. Sonia-san is in the library, Koizumi-san and Saionji-san are in the greenhouse on the fifth floor too…"

"Asahina-san is in the indoor pool on the second floor, Ibuki-san is in the music room on the fourth floor, Celes-san is drinking tea on the cafeteria… and Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san were walking around…" Tsumiki continued, looking like she is thinking about something.

"Kirigiri-san too…" Nanami said…

"…" Oh no…he was right.

On the dorms, there were only nameplates with female pictures. No male…

Meaning that he was alone, locked up in a school…with 12 females... He doesn't know if feel Lucky or Unlucky.

Naegi breathed in…then he looked at Nanami and Tsumiki seriously. "Girls, where is Monokuma?"

"Monokuma?" The both of them titled their head.

Monokuma?

 _Monokuma?_

 _Monokuma?_

NO MONOKUMA?

NO MONOKUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TURN DOWN FOR WHA-!

Wait Enoshima is here.

Dammit.

* * *

 _ **There it is. As I said before, chapter two may be posted between tomorrow and the day after. As always, your criticism and opinions are well appreciated here. See you later, mates.**_

 _ **PD: Last fucking chapter of future arc almost made me shit my pants. Is there anyone who is hyped with Izuru's appearance in both animes?**_


	4. If route A doesn't work

_**Here it is, as I promised. As always, I hope this chapter is to your liking.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 "If route A doesn't work…"**_

Naegi's steps echoed in the hallway. Walking slowly, his stare fixated on the gymnasium door.

He opened the doors and sees his classmates, yet again.

"How could you allow yourself to be so late, Naegi?!" Came the furious voice of the Ultimate Moral Compass, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and his accusing finger pointing to Naegi, who looked blankly at him with a neutral expression. "You were told to be here at eight o'clock, sharp!"

Naegi looked at Ishimaru. Ishimaru looked back and started to sweat nervously. He thought that looking at Naegi's eyes was like looking at a black canvas and frankly, it unnerved him.

"Whatever…" He replied and passed him. Like the last time, he sat in the corner, ignoring his classmates.

It was actually a surprise that he was still here. Who knew? Killing everyone didn't actually solve all of his problems. Then, what should he do now?

Try to stop the murders? Didn't feel like it. He started to think deeply. In the first place, barring eating and sleeping…what did he do?

...Wow, if it wasn't because of the time loops, he would be a second Yamada. He trembled. That wasn't a pleasant image.

He listened to Monokuma speech.

" **Hope blah blah blah blah Killing game blah blah blah Despair blah blah blah Electro IDs!"**

Or some of it. It was good that the filter was doing its work again.

He received his electro ID, his room keys and Kicked Oowada and Togami on the head. What a merry way to start this loop.

.

.

.

Everything went down like the other times unless that this time…

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Night came and Naegi was laying down on his bed. A comfy, clean and big bed. He heard how someone knocked the door._

 _He stood up to see who it was._

" _N-Naegi-kun…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can I come in?" She asked, trembling with fear._

" _No." And he slammed the door on her face._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Which bring us here.

They found Kuwata's body in his own room. If he recalled his past conversations with Kuwata, he would let a girl on his room to…you know, a gentleman helping a damsel in distress and stuff…He knows because that what was did the first time.

Even if he said otherwise, he just was trying to act cool in front of his crush. Good, now he felt stupid and depressed.

Monokuma summoned them to the gymnasium to disclose the class trial rules and gave them the Monokuma file. Naegi, after thinking for a little while (sleeping in his bedroom), he decided to show up.

"You're La-" Ishimaru tried to yell but Naegi covered his mouth with one and with the other, he made a silence sign.

"Shh…Shh…nobody cares." He whispered. He then proceeded to enter the gymnasium, where the others were waiting, Monokuma included.

" **Well, I'm glad that everyone could assist! Except one."** He glared at Naegi, who shrugged and started eating some bread. **"No eating in the middle of meetings!"**

"Is not against the rules…" He said.

" **Now it is!"** Monokuma typed something and everyone's ElectroIDs beeped. Naegi didn't saw his ID and saved his bread. Now he was drinking.

" **You…!"**

"You didn't specify…" Naegi replied with half-open eyes.

Monokuma held his head, vapor coming from it. He looked like he was about to burst. Naegi paid no mind to him.

'Hm…Should I save Ikusaba this time? Maybe that could change vital things.' He mused on his own head. 'Tough, the last time I saved her, she broke my arm and still allied herself with Enoshima.' His face soured.

'Whatever.' He was about to get his plan in motion…Only to see her impaled by lances.

'…Ups.' He lost too much time and didn't remember that time didn't freeze. Just reseated.

'Like I was saying…let Ikusaba dies so things don't change too much.' He nodded fiercely. He would try next time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He heard Maizono's scream resound on the gymnasium, her eyes wide in terror.

'Come on. You already killed Kuwata, what's another body? Try to see the same bodies over and over before getting killed by either one of your classmates or the psycho bear. Or both.' He glanced at Kirigiri.

Maybe he was the odd one. Seeing so much death maybe left him with a psychological trauma…or lack of thereof.

" **Now you know that I mean business."** Monokuma said threatening his classmates. **"If you break one single rule…Upupu…Bludgeoning, stabbing, burning, crushing…depends on the mood that I find myself in. But you know…"** Monokuma cocked his head. **"This kind of unnecessary death isn't fun!"** He saw their faces covered in shock, tears forming on some of them…

And saw Naegi drinking with a 'None of this shit matters to me face' in a lazy pose. Veins started to pop on his head. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

After he vanished, Naegi glanced at his classmates. Worried faces, stoic faces, and wet faces were present of them.

He walked to the door, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" An emotionless voice said behind him. He turned to see Kirigiri with an inquiring look.

"To my room. I'm sleepy." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" Some of them yelled.

"There was a murder here...and you are sleepy?!" Asahina exclaimed.

Naegi nodded.

"What the fuck?!" Oowada walked towards him, furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Hagakure asked, pointing at him with a red face.

"U-uhm…actually…" Maizono raised her hand shyly.

'3, 2, 1…' Naegi counted sarcastically on his head.

"I saw Naegi-kun late at night. He was walking out the laundry room."

"The laundry room?" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow.

"I see…in other words, after killing Kuwata, he cleaned off the rest of blood." Togami said, touching his glasses.

'So is that timeline…' Naegi widened slightly his eyes.

"So that's how it is…" Oowada said dangerously. "I always knew that there was something weird about you…I bet you are working with the bastard that put us in here!"

"T-That's why he is always so calm!" Fukawa added his two cents.

Oowada grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Is that it?!" he was shouting in front of Naegi's face.

'Executing defensive tactic Alpha #524.' Naegi though on his head.

*Crack*

Oowada slowly fell to the floor, twitching like he was possessed and foam coming out of his mouth. All the present man, except one, winced at the sickly sound that was emitted.

Let's be honest, who can take a cock-shot and still be okay?

Everyone took a step away from him, looking in fear.

"…he started it?"

.

.

.

They now found their selves in Naegi's room.

"Until we find out what happened, you will stay here." Kirigiri said coldly as Naegi handed over his keys. He could have protested but he already knew what would happen and frankly, it was a pain in the ass.

"W-What do we need to find out?!" Fukawa accused, hiding behind Togami. "He is the culprit!"

"Didn't you see what he did to Oowada-chi?!" Hagakure admonished.

"Oowada-kun was about to attack Naegi-kun and he defended himself. That's what we all saw." Kirigiri explained.

If they declared him guilty that would be the shortest stay in a loop…well…there was the loop where he died while trying to save Ikusaba…

No, wait…there was that time loop where he sliced his own throat before the first day ended…

Huh…he doesn't remember why. Must have been something important.

"How long are you going to take?" Naegi asked Kirigiri.

"The necessary."

"What happens if none of you take me to the classroom trial?"

"That won't happen. Oogami-san and Oowada-kun, when he wakes up, will be watching out of this room. When the announcement is heard, they will take you to trial."

"Will someone bring me a snack?"

"No!" Maizono warned. "Maybe he will kill the poor person that brings it."

"It's dangerous if you are the killer." Kirigiri said calmly.

"What if you want to inspect my room?"

"We will make sure that you are under watch." Togami said, getting tired of Naegi's questioning.

Well, he didn't have another thing to say…

Except…

"What if…" He said slowly. "I want to dispose of the knife that I borrowed from the set in the kitchen along with the notebook where I wrote my master plan over and over and bloodied cloth?" he said indifferently.

…

"Do you know something?" Kirigiri arched her eyebrow.

"I wet my bed until I was eight."

.

.

.

"Is it necessary to lock me in the classroom?"

"Just…shut up." Said Kirigiri, with her hand on her forehead, while slamming the door on his face.

Naegi mused. "Being defiant to Kirigiri equals trouble…not any different from helping her."

.

.

.

Everyone was alarmed when they arrived at the laundry room after investigating.

Oogami and Oowada were on the floor, Oowada twitching with foam coming out from his mouth.

"What…" Kirigiri whispered.

"The hell?!" Togami exclaimed.

"O-O-OH MY GOD!" Yamada yelled, terrified.

"Naegi killed Oowada-chi and Ogre!" Hagakure was holding his head.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Asahina held her mouth.

"Oh dear lord…" Ishimaru muttered, shocked. "Those were the strongest members of our party…"

"No one can stop Naegi-chi from destroying us all!" Hagakure was running in circles.

"Calm down, they are not dead-" Celes said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I said-"

"WE'RE DOOM!"

"OH GOD!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING WASTES OF AIR!. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY ARE NOT DEAD, YOU RETARDED BASTARDS!" Celes screeched, scaring Hagakure and Yamada enough for them to hug themselves in fear.

"She is right." Togami said while taking the pulse of both of them. "They are unconscious."

Kirigiri exited the laundry room. "There is no sight of Naegi-kun. He escaped."

Fukawa fainted. Fujisaki looked nervous.

"C-Calm down, classmates. The first floor is not that big, I'm sure that if we find classmate Naegi and apprehend him between everyone…" Ishimaru reassured them.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"…"

"Yeah, no, fuck this…"

.

.

.

After that, Maizono, Fukawa and Fujisaki and Celes locked themselves in their rooms, although in Fujisaki's case, it was forced, as she (he) wanted to help everyone to look for what could be a Homicidal Maniac.

Yamada and Sakura, after she woke up, were left doing guard on the dorms. Oogami wanted to come with them and fight Naegi, because of her honor as a warrior but desisted when Asahina reasoned with her.

So it was now down to Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Togami, Oowada, Asahina and Hagakure to look for Naegi.

"W-What is this?" Ishimaru asked.

The shutter that led to the second floor was completely destroyed. Pieces of the shutter flew, sticking to the near walls.

"A bomb was blown up here." Kirigiri said, after examining the shutter...or what remains of it.

"A…bomb?" Hagakure scratched his head.

"Now that you say so, that did sound like a bomb, identically as the movies!" Asahina exclaimed in realization.

"Well…what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Oowada crackled his knuckles.

They went up in the search of the fed-up Time traveler.

.

.

.

"I FOUND HIM!" Asahina yelled at top of her lungs.

Minutes later, everyone was present on the pool that was located on the second floor.

"H-He is in there…" Asahina said.

Oogami and Oowada step ahead of the group.

"Let us do our job." Oogami said, seriously.

"Leave it to me." Oowada had a vein popped on his forehead. "He owes me something."

"Wait." Kirigiri stopped them. "It could be dangerous. What if he has a hidden weapon on his clothes?" She warned them.

"I…I don't think he has any weapons." Asahina said, sweat dropping.

Everyone looked at her curiously. "What da ya mean by that?!" Oowada asked roughly.

"I doubt he has any space to hide a weapon…"

"Why?" Kirigiri asked, narrowing her eyes.

"FUCK THIS!" Oowada used his electro ID in the reader that was on the door and entered. Action that everyone followed.

What they saw in there shocked everyone.

Naegi was resting in a beach chair, wearing swimming trunks and sunglasses. Using the artificial light coming from the roof, he used a panel to redirect it to his face. He was listening to music through his headphones and had three marks of sunscreen on his nose. Beside the chair, there was a little table with a pineapple smoothie, which he was drinking with an extra-large straw.

No one was saying anything. Even the likes of Celes, Togami and Kirigiri had a giant WTF written on their faces.

"He..He is sunbathing?!" Oowada yelled, not sure if feeling angry or confused.

There was a deafening silence, barring the sounds that Naegi was making when he drank some of his smoothie.

After long 10 minutes, he stopped ignoring their presence. "So…did you guys found the culprit?" he said indifferently.

…

…

…

"…Ok." After a while without being given a response, Naegi went back to what he was doing…nothing.

A few seconds later, Monokuma appeared beside him, surprising everyone. Not because of his apparent teleportation but because he was using a bikini composed of a kelp skirt and oysters. He was carrying a snack tray.

" **Here are your snacks…your highness."** He said the last part dripping with hate.

"Leave them on the table." Naegi said evenly.

"Ok, no. What the fuck?!" Celes was the first person to speak, and no, she was not pleased.

"Why is the bear serving you?" Togami demanded an answer.

"More important than that, what happened downstairs?" Kirigiri asked him in a calculating tone.

Naegi looked at them, his glare unreadable because of his sunglasses.

 ***Another Flashback***

 _Naegi, after knocking Oogami with a chop delivered to the weakest part of her neck and kicking Oowada in the nuts, walked towards the shutter that blocked the stairs to the next floor._

" _ **Upupu…running away, Naegi-kun? But there is no-"**_

" _Oh, good. You're here." Naegi picked Monokuma, much like Oowada did on the first day._

" _ **What are you doing?! Violence against the headmaster is forbidden!"**_ _Monokuma fluttered his arms up and down._

 _Naegi smirked at him._

 ***End Flashback***

"I saw the pool, the light, felt lazy enough and thought 'why not?'." He replied calmly.

"You…do know that we're in a Killing game?" Fujisaki asked, dumbfounded.

"Irrelevant. Did you find the culprit?"

"Wait, why is Monokuma serving you?!" Asahina asked, bewildered.

 ***You know the drill.***

 _Naegi was glancing at the hallway curiously. He was walking to the entrance of the people were he was intercepted by Monokuma._

 _" **Upupu…bad children who breaks the rules are punished."** He said with his claws showing. **"Tell me, Naegi-chi, why shouldn't I kill you now in the worst way possible?!"** He yelled._

 _"…How about a bet?"_

 _"…" Monokuma titled his head at him_

 _"If I tell you who was the culprit and how did he exactly killed Kuwata, you will be my assistant for the day."_

 _" **And I will accept this…why?"**_

 _"What do you want from me? **"**_

 _" **Upupu…I want you to despair! To piss yourself while looking at me with Hopeless eyes! I want you to see me as if your favorite pair's ship has sunk deeper than the titanic!"** He yelled, with his characteristical maniac grin._

 _Naegi looked at him with a blank look. "If I lose..huh… I will make out with Togami?"_

 _" **Deal!"**_

 ***End flashback***

Never bet against a time traveler. "Did you find the culprit?"

Everyone was glaring at Naegi, either in confusion or bemusement.

Naegi shrugged and kept relaxing.

.

.

.

He didn't have anything to worry about. Even if Maizono did plan a decent murder, actually doing it was another different matter.

She forgot things like that there was a drop of blood on her shoes, she tried to flush evidence by the at the woman's bathroom, there was some of her hair at the crime scene and a lot of stupid things that he remembered but didn't want to explain.

Long story short, Maizono was executed. And they got another day to live.

It was sad to see a classmate getting executed in a despair-inducing way like that…on the bright side, he has now access to the physics room again.

"It's nice to see that the death of our classmates got us a physic room, a library, and a freaking pool." Naegi said smiling.

"Y-You are joking, right?" Hagakure asked, nervously.

"Of course, I'm joking." Naegi spat. "What kind of psychopath gets off on other's misfortune and despair?"

…

"Oh yeah." Naegi answered his own question. "Though I'm sure Asahina-san is pretty happy about the pool."

"Not like that, you jerk! I would be happier if it didn't involve the fact that one of our classmates had to die." She replied, snappily.

"Sorry." Naegi said apathetically.

"Excluding that fact, now what?" Oowada asked.

Everyone fell into a silence.

"I don't know about you… but I'm gonna take a nap." Naegi stood up and exited the cafeteria, leaving everyone glancing at his back.

"…Aint he a special case?"

.

.

.

Naegi was sleeping merrily on his bed. Dreaming about how Komaru and his parents were doing on the exterior and flying rainbow cats.

It was then when he remembered a vital fact that already happened on other timelines.

He snapped his eyes open, dodged the knife aimed to his chest and rolled to the floor.

"Well, well, well…we meet again…Enoshima Junko." He said with half open eyes.

The masked man (?) Flinched. He looked silent for a while and then…

He took off his mask.

"Ok, seriously, when and how?!" Enoshima yelled, enraged. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

This happened before. When Enoshima thought that he was the anti-despair factor on her supposedly perfect game, she would, or at least try, get rid of him. Of course, even with this kind of development, he always got the 'Reset' ending, landing him to the beginning. Of course, he already killed her in one of the timelines…and that turned off the air purifier, killing everyone in the building. Again, killing his problems didn't actually solve them.

"I'm just me. What about you?" He asked nonchalantly, like the murder attempt before never happened. "What are you doing here, Enoshima-san?"

She twitched, but then she smirked. "Glad you ask, Naegi-chan! Here I was asking myself-"

"Save it, I don't care. You either kill me or you get out of my room." He said, annoyed while crawling back to his bed. "Either way, I'll be sleeping." He closed his eyes and drifted to the lake of unconsciousness…

Until he felt something on top of his waist. He slowly opened his eyes to see Enoshima sitting on top of him with a grin on her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "And…what are you doing?"

"Hm. It seems that even if I kill you here, you would just shrug it off." Enoshima said in her analyzing persona. "Perhaps there is a certain margin of error on the surgery…"

"Or the wiping memory drugs."

"Yeah, there is some-What the hell?!"

"Who knows?" He replied lazily.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled angrily. "Unlike the Ultimates, who were picked by their own talents, you, my little ordinary boy, was picked by Luck. Can't you believe it?! Luck?!" She said in her king persona, with a crown that Naegi didn't know where did come. "The so-called hope of the future, if I can break it so easily, you think I won't be able to break a boring, ordinary person like you-"She stopped when she heard the sound of soft snoring.

Naegi was deeply asleep, not caring that Enoshima was sitting on top of him.

"Y-Y-You…" Enoshima raised her knife and was about to stab Naegi, but gave up. She wanted him to despair, dying was just a way to obtain that but the person here doesn't care about two fucks about dying and such.

She loomed over him, pressing her chest against his and her head beside his. "I really ''hope' that you are looking forward tomorrow…because I have a really good incentive." She whispered in his ear.

"Their secrets, right?" he looked at her with disinterest. "I already told them mine."

Enoshima was smiling forcedly. Her eyes were twitching in anger and the hand with the knife was trembling.

"By the way...is the whole world seeing how stupid you look now?" He said before falling asleep again.

"Grr…Be like that, Naegi." She growled. "But that only will make it more-"

"Falling in despair, yada yada. Spare me the speech and kill me or get out." He said with a rude tone. And then, he falls asleep again.

.

.

.

He was mildly surprised that she didn't kill him this time. Being such a nut case, he thought that she would kill him in an anger fit…hum.

Naegi thinks that he now understood her, more than before. That would be a vital piece to keep himself alive later…and screw over her plans.

He skipped going to the cafeteria as if he remembers it well, today was the day that Monokuma released the second incentive.

He waited for a while, resting on one of the benches when he heard the announcement. One by one, the students were entering the gymnasium, until all of them were present.

"Naegi! Why weren't you in the morning meeting?!" Ishimaru asked him, with a commanding tone.

"I overslept." He yawned while sitting up.

" **Upupu! What happened, Naegi-chan? Did a girl visited your room last night?"** He heard Monokuma snicker behind the podium.

At that sentence, the students widened their eyes.

"W-What?!" Ishimaru screeched, horrified. "Naegi-kun! Sexual relationships are not welcome in a school environment!" He admonished Naegi.

"Neither Blitzkrieg mit dem fleischgewehr?" Naegi asked, tilting his head.

"What is that?" Ishimaru asked, confused.

"It's a euphemism…" Kirigiri said quietly, slightly embarrassed. "For 'quickie'."

"OF COURSE, YOU CAN'T!"

"Kirigiri-san…" Naegi asked, mildly impressed. "For you to know what that word means…"

Everyone was gaping at Kirigiri, who glared at Naegi with a light blush on her cheeks, who was whistling with a straight face.

"Hold on! In the first place, who would want to do…'that' with him?!" Asahina pointed her finger at Naegi, with a flush on her face.

"I bet he is a dead fish!" Oowada added his two cents.

"…Better a dead fish than someone who compensates with his hair." Naegi countered.

"WHAT?!"

"And can't you see that he is just kidding?" Naegi pointed his finger at Monokuma.

"Of course, although…that's bad taste." Kirigiri muttered sarcastically.

"Indeed. Someone needs to have bad taste to even think of doing something like that in our situation." Togami said, disgusted.

"Who knows? Maybe some chicks are into that." Oowada said, scratching his head.

"Y-You would say that…you gangbangers and your whores…" Fukawa said, creeped out.

"HEY!" Oowada shouted, embarrassed. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Oowada-dono, you're a virgin?" Yamada asked, pushing up his glasses.

Oowada growled at Yamada, gritting his teeth.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin!" Ishimaru shouted, proudly. "What's wrong with waiting for the right woman?!"

"I'm impressed that you can say that with a straight face…" Celes muttered, impressed.

"How petty…" Oogami muttered.

"Dudes, isn't like, embarrassing being a virgin on high school?" Hagakure said, scratching his cheek.

"W-What are you saying, Hagakure-san?!" Fujisaki was taken aback.

"Hagakure Yasuhiro!" Ishimaru glared daggers at him. "School is not a place to engage in such shameful behaviors!"

"Isn't more embarrassing being twenty years old and still being stuck in school?" Celes deadpanned.

"There isn't anything wrong with having your purity!" Oogami said solemnly. "You should keep it until you find your destined one."

"T-That's right!" Fujisaki and Asahina cheered on Oogami.

"But…we are stuck here…without supervision." Yamada said slowly. "Who knows when we will turn into wilds beasts?!"

"Yamada!" Asahina said, disgusted.

"I think Ogre would kill your ass before that happens." Hagakure said, sweating nervously.

"Don't worry about Togami." Naegi said, reassuring. "I'm %100 sure that he is asexual."

Togami glared at Naegi, who looked back with a dull smile.

"ENOUGH!" Ishimaru screamed, enraged "FUCKING AROUND IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Everyone gaped at Ishimaru, who looked embarrassed at saying such vulgar word.

"You heard him." Naegi was amused. "Buying Frisbees is forbidden."

" **As much fun is seeing you talk about sex, is not why I called you guys here."** Monokuma said, taking out envelopes on his paw. **"These babies are why I called you here."**

"What are those?" Asahina asked.

" **Upupu! Why don't you see for yourself?"** He threw the envelopes on the air. **"Grab the one that has your name on it and see what is inside. I'm beary sure that you are going to have a blast!"**

Naegi saw how everyone's face blanched, some at a different degree more than others.

"Y-You fucker!" Oowada shouted, anger visible on his face. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!"

"Oh…my." Celes said dangerously.

" **You know how the rules are-Wait you don't! …Well, is really simple!"** He said cheerfully. **"Either a dead happens in the next 24 hours or I will reveal those for the whole world to see!"** He switched to the maniac persona.

A before, everyone unsettled. Ishimaru tried for them to reveal their secrets, but as always, he got shoot down.

Naegi thought that with another death, the fifth floor would be unlocked, where Enoshima was. It would be wisely to let two of them die and advance…but on the other hand…he wants to screw Enoshima again.

Naegi coughed. He saw how everyone else kept arguing. He coughed louder. Seeing how that didn't work…

"I PRACTICED NECROPHILIA!" Naegi yelled.

In 0.01 seconds, everyone snapped their necks at him with visible horror on their faces. Even Byakuya and Celes were visibly disgusted.

"Now that I have your attention, Ishimaru is right. We need to come clean if we don't want any murders." Naegi calmly said.

"…So that necrophilia-"

"It was a lie." He said, bored.

Naegi's proposal was received negatively, just as Ishimaru's. But…

"Oh, well…plan B, I guess…" He moved his finger around them…until he pointed at Sakura.

"Oogami-san, your dark secret is that you're Monokuma's mole in our group." Naegi said coldly.

Oogami's eyes snapped open, the same as everyone.

"You've been working with Monokuma since the release of the videos, feeding him information about us." Naegi said, disinterested.

"T-That's a lie!" Asahina moved in front of Oogami, glaring at Naegi. "Sakura-chan would never ally herself with that bear!"

"Even when her family's life is on the line?" Naegi raised his eyebrow. "You should know how loyal Oogami-san is, Asahina-san. If her family was threatened, she would do whatever she can to save them." He looked at Oogami coldly. "Even betray and kill a bunch of strangers."

It was pretty simple.

He uses her loyalty and love towards her family to his own convenience. That loyalty that he admired became a lethal weapon to them.

On the loops that Maizono nor Kuwata were victims, Oogami was the one who kick-started the Mutual Killing game by killing Togami, Celes or even Hagakure.

He could understand Togami and Celes…well, maybe even Hagakure, as he was the Zoidberg of our group.

Asahina was about to retort but Oogami put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "He is right, Asahina."

Asahina was shocked, as everyone else was. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Monokuma appeared on the video. He proposed me being his mole in exchange for keeping my family alive. I foolishly accepted." She said, ashamed.

Everyone looked at Oogami, some with pity, some with distrust. Except Kirigiri, who was directly looking at Naegi.

"How did you-"

"Passing the next person…" He ignored Kirigiri and pointed at Hagakure.

"Eh? Me?!" Hagakure said, surprised.

"Hagakure-san, your dark secret…Is that you are an idiot."

"…how is that a secret?" Fukawa asked, confused.

"Hey!" Hagakure was pointing at Fukawa.

"While your predictions are %30 accurate, you scammed some of your clients, who were Yakuzas and members of the Mafia. You screwed up when you tried to scam a wealthy lady, she called on your bullshit and used her connections to the Mafia to kill you."

"Wow…that's kind of…" Asahina said, impressed by Hagakure's bravery…or silliness. Feelings that were shared by the rest of her classmates.

"Well, who doesn't want a little money, y'know?" Hagakure was smiling awkwardly while scratching his head.

"Then, you spend most of the money on crystal balls that were allegedly owned by Napoleon Bonaparte and George Washington or mummies from French."

"Hey dude! It's my money to spend." Hagakure yelled at Naegi, angry about being criticized.

"You idiot, it's obvious that those were forgeries." Togami admonished him.

"Forgeries?"

"As in fakes. Replicas that didn't have any value." Celes answered.

"Oh…"

"And you spent 100.000.000 yens on that worthless crystal ball." Naegi said.

Everyone gasped at hearing that. Celes was looking at Hagakure, shocked.

"How could you be so fucking stupid?!" Oowada yelled, with tears on his face. "Do you know how many motorbikes could you have bought with that money?!"

"Hagakure, there is a limit to how much of an idiot can you be!" Asahina was glaring at him, bewildered.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SPEND THAT KIND OF MONEY IN BLATANT TRASH!" Celes lost it at hearing it.

"After that, you went into hiding for three years before being scouted by Hope's Peak Academy." Naegi finished.

"…" Hagakure was now crying on the corner.

"Next person!" Naegi said. The finger pointed now to Fukawa.

"E-Eh?! M-me?!" Fukawa gasped.

Naegi didn't say anything but took a knife from his pocket, startling some of his classmates.

"Naegi-kun, what are you doing with that knife?!" Ishimaru yelled, aghast.

Naegi didn't pay him mind and proceeded to slash his hand. Blood splattered on the gymnasium floor.

"W-What the fuck?!" Exclaimed Oowada.

"What are you doing?!" Fujisaki blocked his eyes with his hands.

There was a thud after that, a cue that Fukawa passed on the floor.

"What was that for, Naegi-kun?" Celes said, impressed by the action.

"Wait for it…"

Fukawa stood up, seeming fine but some of her classmates perceived something weird about her.

"You mean it's my turn to play?!" 'Fukawa' said, with a happy grin on her face.

"F-Fukawa-chi?" Hagakure asked, confused.

"…Boring lady? Hey hey hey…what a bad joke." She said, with a piercing glare. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"W-What the hell!?" Oowada asked, with furrowed brows and a little of blue on his face.

"Fukawa has a case of alternate personality. This person's name is 'Genocider Sho'." Naegi replied disinterestedly while bandaging his hand.

"G-Genocider Syo…like THE genocider Syo?" Yamada asked, scared.

"That crazy serial killer?!" Asahina yelped.

Everyone took a step back away from the now Syo.

"Correct!" Syo said cheerfully "The one and-"

"Moving on." Naegi said, gaining a murderous glare from the murderous fiend. "The next one is…Asahina-san."

Asahina gasped.

"Asahina-san…ehem." Naegi coughed. "Alwaysmasturbatesafterswimpractice!" Naegi said hurriedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yep, the embarrassed scream from Asahina means that she understood it.

Oogami was taken aback. "Asahina…is that why you always let me leave first after training in the pool?"

"Wow…I thought woman masturbating was just a myth." Oowada said, awkwardly.

"You're sheltered, aren't you?" Naegi teased Oowada with a small grin on his face, making the latter fluster.

"Not impressing. Someone who looks like a slut acting like a slut." Syo said with disgust.

"What the hell?! I'll let you know that I am a virgin!" Asahina shouted, angered.

"Ok. Everyone who is not a virgin, please raise your hand, to avoid future comments." Ishimaru commanded the group.

…Naegi and Monokuma raised their hands.

"O-Ok…anyone else?" Ishimaru said awkwardly.

Everyone had their look fixed at Naegi.

"What can I say? Older women find me charming." Naegi shrugged.

"This bear has more charm than you bastard think…" Monokuma said, evident smug on his voice.

"Ok, next person!" Naegi looked at Ishimaru, who was now sweating bullets.

"Ishimaru-san…your dark secret is that…one time, you had to cheat a test!"

Ishimaru broke down, crying like a little kid that was apprehended. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF!" he was covering his face with his hands. "SOMEONE LIKE ME DOESN'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS!" Mucus was flowing from his nose.

"C-Calm down, Ishimaru-kun…" Fujisaki put her (his) hand on Ishimaru's shoulder, comforting him.

"Yeah, I mean…there isn't someone so hardass as you in the whole world, so I think it's fine." Oowada also tried to comfort the sobbing Ishimaru.

Even Naegi felt bad for Ishimaru. If you ignore his obsession with rules and know about his past, he was actually a nice guy to be around.

"Ok, then. The next person whose dark secrets will be revealed is…" Naegi looked at Celes. "Celestia Ludenberg."

Everyone gasped and Celes just smiled. "Oh…Naegi-kun, is it possible that you could **abstain** from revealing my secret." The threat wasn't missed by everyone.

"Nope." Naegi smiled. "I'm really sorry, Yasuhiro Taeko."

"Huh? Who's Yasuhiro Taeko?" Yamada asked, confused.

"Dude, My name is Hagakure Yasuhiro." Hagakure said with a dumb smile on his face.

"You imbecile…" Togami sneered at Hagakure.

"Yasuhiro Taeko is a normal girl with a normal background. Daughter of two burgesses, she once thought how ordinary and un-special her life was. In consequence of that, Taeko decided to fabricate a fake persona, who would go under the name of 'Celestia Ludenberg'."

The understanding was what everyone's faces were displaying.

"C-Celes-sama?" Yamada called his owner out.

"…" Celes, unlike everyone else thought, was calm and collected. Naegi knew that Celes would fight **as long as there is a chance** , but after that, she would gracefully accept defeat.

"Yes. Yasuhiro Take is my real name." Celes admitted, with a bored face. "I always wanted to be someone special, someone that people would look up in respect. Is because of that I forged Celestia Ludenberg." She explained. "That's my deepest secret."

"And the fact that you like to cosplay in skimpy outfits." Naegi added.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Celes yelled, both enraged and ashamed. Her cheeks were uncharacteristically red.

"W-What a risky hobby, madam!" Yamada's breathing was ragged. The girls were stepping away from him in disgust.

Naegi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, Celes-san. There is someone here with a secret way worse than you."

"About that…Kirigiri-san." Kirigiri tensed (albeit unknown for those who weren't paying attention). "Kirigiri Kyouko's dark secret is that she has amnesia."

"Oh…amnesia…what?" Hagakure said confused, only to end with a thunderstruck face.

Everyone looked at Kirigiri with pity and caution.

"Kirigiri-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"…is right." Kirigiri said, relieved. "When I woke up here, more than forgetting how I got here, I forgot about things like my childhood, my family…and my Ultimate talent." She explained.

"Which makes it more amazing that you remember sexual innuendos." Naegi said, amazed. "Maybe important memories are more arraigned than others…"

"Naegi-kun…" Kirigiri was glaring hell at Naegi, who tilted his head at her.

"Hm…Yamada."

Yamada tensed, his goggles fogged.

"The reason you got into Doujin…is because you got rejected by a girl... in primary school." Naegi simply said.

"…." There was an awkward silence.

"That's his most dark secret?" Byakuya asked, baffled.

"Well, he doesn't make an effort on telling us that he has…questionable sexual orientation." Naegi retorted.

"So, like, everything you had drawn is because of that?" Asahina asked Yamada, whose face was covered by a shadow.

"Yes…" He said ashamed. "But passing time, I discovered the wonderful world that was the world of Doujins. By drawing Doujin, I met fantastic people who shared my views and like. IT showed me that friends can be made through hobbies like mine. For the first time, I could be myself, without having to pretend. I felt free, I FELT ALIVE!" He shouted, vigorously.

"That was…so inspirational!" Ishimaru said, with a glint of admiration in his eyes.

"So even someone like him has his moments…" Celes said.

"Pathetic." Togami said coldly.

'Heh…wait until I reveal YOUR secret.' Naegi thought, with a glint of dark amusement.

"Well, let's just get this out of the way…Oowada." Naegi looked at Oowada flinch at his name being mentioned. "At this point, you must already know why I'm revealing your secrets."

"With no secrets to keep…" Togami said. "There is no motive killing."

"Wow, you're actually smart!" Naegi teased. "Anyway…you heard about the Crazy Diamond Gang?"

"That's the gang of Oowada-san, right?" Kirigiri said.

"The biggest and powerful gang on Japan." Togami added, sarcastically. "What a bunch of lowlifes…"

"WHAT DID YA SAY, YOU FUCKER?!" Oowada growled at Togami, who glared back.

"What, wanna repeat what happened the first day?" Naegi asked the two of them.

 ***Flashback (I promise to stop O-O)***

 _As always, Togami wanted to go alone, insulting all of us in the process. That pissed Oowada off and were about to hit it off._

 _Naegi, being the nice, awesome guy that he is (:V) decided to stop the fight peacefully._

 _When that didn't work…well…_

" _I'm asking nicely here. You either shut up or you face the consequences." Naegi said, bored and mildly annoyed._

" _WHAT?! WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" Oowada growled at him._

" _Please, as if a peasant like you can even dare to touch me like-" Togami instantly shuts up when Naegi Kicked Oowada in the face with a flying kick, like Bruce lee's movies…or Batman._

 _Everyone just stood there, silently, watching how Naegi took down someone twice his stature with apparently no effort._

 _Seeing how Oowada wasn't waking up, Naegi turned to Togami, a creepy grin on his face._

" _Did you get your ticket?" Naegi said, approaching slowly._

" _N-No, wait-Blegh!" He couldn't say more as the Luckster's foot was imbibed on his face._

 ***Flashback...end***

"Good times." Naegi said, with a smile on his face. He looked at Togami and Oowada, who were silently looking at the floor. Oowada sweating profusely with widened eyes. "That's what I thought."

"What's Oowada-dono's secret?" Yamada asked carelessly.

"…The Crazy Diamond's leader passed the mantle to Oowada around the second year of middle school." Naegi related. "The name of that person was Oowada Daiya."

"Oowada?" Fujisaki asked. "Was he related to Oowada-kun?"

"He was my big bro…" Oowada replied, not meeting Fujisaki's look. Some of them noted that he used the words 'was' instead of 'is'.

"In the retirement party of Daiya, Oowada challenged him on a race, to prove himself as a worthy leader to him and the gang." Naegi explained.

"On the middle of the race, Oowada drove recklessly, speeding up on the wrong track of the rail, missing the truck that was coming to his way…" Naegi explained, with a hint of emotion on his face. "Daiya pushed him out of the way…I think you get the idea." Naegi finished. "Probably, the thing that's written on Oowada's paper is: 'Oowada Mondo killed his brother.'"

"I…I-"

"But didn't Daiya-kun died to protect Oowada-kun?!" Ishimaru asked, completely confused. "Why would Monokuma put on the paper that he killed him?"

"Probably because he feels guilty about it." Kirigiri explained. "He shows signs of Survivor's guilt."

"Oowada-kun!" Ishimaru yelled, making Oowada flinch. "You mustn't blame yourself about something that wasn't your fault!"

"If it wasn't because of me, that race would never happened in the first place!" Oowada yelled back, with tears on his face.

"What about it?" Naegi asked. "What happened, happened. Unfortunately, your brother is dead. There is nothing you can do about it." He said bluntly.

"N-Naegi-kun!" Ishimaru said, taken aback.

"But that's it. There is no point on blame yourself for something like that. Your brother saved you because he loved you, what would he think if he saw you mopping like that?"

"…He would think that I'm a little bitch." Oowada chuckled.

"Probably." Naegi trailed off. "Nobody here thinks that you would murder you own brother. Neither your gang thinks."

"Naegi-kun is right." Fujisaki scooted close to Oowada. "I-I don't think that you're a bad person…"

Oowada's cheeks were tinted a little red when Fujisaki approached him. He looked at her (him), Ishimaru and Naegi. "Thanks…" He said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"I…" Fujisaki breathed in. "I'M A MAN!" He yelled.

…

"Wot?" Was the intelligent reply of Yamada.

Everyone was surprised at hearing that. Even Kirigiri, who looked absolutely baffled.

Naegi was eating a chicken sandwich that he found somewhere with a V_V face. "True story."

"Is…is that true?!" Syo asked, drool coming down her mouth. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S SUCH A TURN ON!"

Fujisaki hid behind Oowada, who kept between glancing at Fujisaki with thunderstruck and glaring at Syo.

"I-I…I was always bullied at school because of the fact that I was weak…" Fujisaki started telling his classmates. "I…started cross-dressing to stop them…but that was wrong!"

"I only ran away…instead of confronting the problem." Tears were running down his face. "I…wish I was stronger…" He sniffled.

"…It's okay, kid." Oowada patted Fujisaki's head.

They forgot about the existence of Monokuma, who was glaring at Naegi, scratching the podium with his claws.

"And lastly…Togami Byakuya." Togami looked at Naegi with his classic look that despises the proletarian class.

"Sole heir of the Togami Corporation, with several successful companies under his domain, amassed a fortune of his own, without relying on his family name…that Byakuya…"

"Is a Batman fanboy."

…

…

…

Someone chuckled at the silence.

"Hm!" Byakuya smiled smugly. "You were so well, but you missed at the last." He said with a condescending tone.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I don't know Togami-san's secret." Naegi shrugged his shoulders. "But apart from that, how can someone even like Batman, when he is not a superhero?"

Byakuya subtly widened his eyes.

"Right, Togami-san? He just has tons of money and relies on heavy machinery, that's all."

"Yeah…" Togami said, not so smugly.

"And let's face it. A bat? Seriously? Come on, is like 'Let's choose a symbol of darkness…oh look a bat.'" He said in a deep voice, mocking batman.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say is like that…" Togami said, a little annoyed.

"And to add, he is just a grown up baby that can't get over the death of his parents. That's just sad."

"Ok…I think that-" Togami was screeching his teeth, glaring at Naegi.

"He is such a joke. There are better superheroes than him, like Superman or The Flash. He is in the league of justice because of his money and to make the real superheroes look better."

Naegi glanced at Togami, who looked like he was about to explode at any moment. He glared at Naegi, greeting his teeth and his eye twitching.

It was time to deliver the last bullet.

"Maaaaaarthaaaaaa…."

"ENOUGH!" Togami yelled enraged, filled with such raw emotion that surprised everyone. "Batman is an example of what a hero should be! He is brave, disciplined and fair! He is the hero we need, but not the one we deserve!" Togami shouted, admiration dripping off his mouth. "I won't let a retarded plankton like you "He pointed at Naegi, who as looking at him with a (￣ω￣) face. "Say that that Overpowered trash of Superman, who never struggled against life and whose beliefs are feeble as a wooden table, is better than Batman!"

….

….

…

"I rest my case." Naegi finished eating his sandwich. "I will be in my room." He walked away, until Kirigiri put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kirigiri smiled.

"Yeah, dude, you haven't told us your secret!" Hagakure demanded.

Everyone demanded Naegi to tell them his secret. Probably they would mow him down if he refused.

"…I already told you, though." Naegi answered.

"What?" Kirigiri asked.

"I wet my bed until I was eight." And Naegi exited the Gymnasium.

"…So…" Kirigiri looked at Togami, whose face was covered by a shadow. "A Batman boy, huh?"

"Don't ever use that tone at me…again." Togami growled. "Pervert…"

.

.

.

After revealing everyone's secrets, Naegi decided that it was a good time to actually do something for a change.

He could always blow his way up to Enoshima's lair but it only lasted until she turned off the air purifier as punishment for breaking the rules, killing all the remaining students, even herself.

He needed a shortcut to get there, maybe that would mean that he could save everyone before the killing started…

Not because he wanted to destroy something and screw with Enoshima. No, sir.

But before all that, a nap was required.

He entered his room and was about to lay down on the bed when he noted that there was a big bulge under the sheets. He saw some light-pink hair coming out from the sheets.

"Nope."

He exited the room.

.

.

.

Enoshima probably was there to interrogate, berate, kill or molest him. Maybe all of that. Not necessarily in that order.

If Enoshima was in his room that would mean that she couldn't see or hear nothing that happens at the school, neither control Monokuma.

Good.

He ran at full speed, knocking down Togami, Kirigiri, and Yamada who were on his way and took some components in the physics room and the storage room and then went to the men's bathroom on the second floor.

He opened the secret entrance and went into the room. That bathroom, the change room on the first floor and the secret room were one of the few places that weren't under surveillance.

Time to tinker!

.

.

.

"This is harder than I expected…" Naegi muttered, troubled.

Naegi in previous time loops befriended Fujisaki and learned many things from him. He didn't have the title of Ultimate programmer for the show, unfortunately, Fujisaki wasn't as adept at building tinkers and machinery as he thought he was.

So Naegi had to read and study machinery from the library on the second floor, again, with the mellow companionship of Togami. He was amazed that he didn't bash the scion's head with the lamp on the table.

He deserved a cookie for that.

Anyway, he was trying to make a jammer. A dispositive to interrupt or disrupt waves. He once read that the two of them are different.

Naegi knew that Monokuma was radio controlled or something along those lines. If he could interrupt or disrupt (either of those two would do the trick here) the signals that sent Monokuma orders, maybe it wouldn't help so much on his escape but…

A few minutes without Upupu…would make his stay here even more pleasant.

Well, as pleasant as is having to deal with murders, backstabbers, pricks and teenage hormones.

"…I think that's enough for today." Naegi was getting better at building machinery than before. That was a good thing.

He hid the jammer prototype between the papers on the shelf with secret files.

.

.

.

"Where have you been?" Kirigiri was interrogating him.

"…What is this about?" Naegi arched an eyebrow.

Naegi glanced at the clock. It was already nighttime and because of that, the cafeteria was closed.

"We couldn't find you for the entire day." Kirigiri explained, her cold glare fixed on Naegi. "People were getting restless, thinking that-"

"I've been murdered?" Naegi said ironically. "I erased the second motive for murder, why would you think that?"

"Is possible that people aren't happy with someone knowing their darkest secrets."

"You know what they say. The truth will free us." Naegi replied, scratching his head.

"Everyone is in their rooms already." Kirigiri said with a calculating tone. "I need you to accompany me to a certain place."

Naegi raised his eyebrow higher than before. "Kirigiri-san…" Naegi said, surprised. "For you to wait for me until everyone was on their sonorized rooms…"

"That's not what I'm asking you." Kirigiri said, ticked off. "While investigating I found something that I would like to share."

"The secret room of the bathroom on the second floor?" Naegi tilted his head, smiling blankly.

Kirigiri's eyes widened. "W-"

"I was killing time there." Naegi replied.

"Since when did you knew about this?" Kirigiri asked, cutting.

"Since the second floor was opened." He answered, with an innocent look.

"…"

"So, what are we waiting for?"

.

.

.

Naegi and Kirigiri entered the men's bathroom together…is not nearly as sexy as you think it is.

Naegi could have declined the invitation but maybe spending some time with Kirigiri would give him a clue about how to avoid the staged trial.

There was only one option. Him or her.

If he withheld the evidence, he would be deemed as the blackened and that would merit another visit to Dr. Compactor T. Destroyer.

If he presented it, Kirigiri would be deemed as the blackened and she would get Dr. Slammer's consultation.

But if the above happened, they would reach a deadlock.

Maybe the trick wasn't getting to that trial. But for that…

Mm…

Naegi took a notebook from his pocket. 'Next time, save Ikusaba and destroy the first motive.' And he pocketed it.

There was a certain possibility that with this, he could find another way. After all, without the videos, Maizono wouldn't have a good idea of murder and Monokuma wouldn't be able to contact Oogami that early in the game.

Well, there is also the possibility that he has copies and that he contacts Oogami later but, hey…baby steps. He has unlimited tries, after all.

He could also 'interrogate' Ikusaba later in this room, but how he would drag her military ass to the bathroom, without alerting Enoshima?

"Naegi-kun." Kirigiri's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"These files here…have you read them?" She inquired.

He did. And he did it again and again until it is stuck in his head.

What was written in those files managed to surprise him.

The only thing that he could call Enoshima, apart from crazy bitch, was that she was clever.

Brainwashed a course from Hope's Peak Academy, using the Hope cultivation program, or so to say, The Ultimate Hope, Kamukura Izuru to kick-start the tragedy while she was manipulating the masses behind scenes. This killing game, even if he didn't want to admit, was a brilliant idea of how spread despair to the whole world.

Too bad that he was turning it into some kind of bad sit-com.

Naegi nodded at Kirigiri.

"…" Kirigiri was examining Naegi in search of an involuntary response.

"Give it up." He advised her. He wasn't so naïve and open as he was before. "Did you find anything else?"

"Yes." She smiled confidently. "I found this strange piece of machinery between the sheets."

"Yeah, that's my jamming device." Naegi told her. There wasn't any need to hide it.

Kirigiri looked surprised. "Jammi- you know how to make these things?" She looked completely amazed.

"I know the fundaments but making it is another story. Though, if I complete it, it would be able to disconnect Monokuma from the Mastermind." He answered. "So put it back."

Kirigiri did as she was told to and put the device back to where it was. She looked at me. "Is risky to put something so important here."

"Not as risky as hiding it in the bedroom." He answered. He already knew that if Enoshima was controlling Monokuma, she wouldn't be able to see what was happening on the cameras. Although, it was possible that she does register this place frequently. So he had few possibilities to where hid his plot device.

"Ok, then." With that, both exited the room.

.

.

.

"Oh…my…god." Hagakure muttered, shocked.

Naegi and Kirigiri turned to see Hagakure, pointing at them with a…wow, shocked would fall short. It's like his entire face was drawn with another drawing style.

"Hahaha…" He laughed awkwardly…and bolted in the opposite direction of us.

"…that….could be problem." Kirigiri said, feeling a headache coming close.

"Not for me. I mean, what the worst that Hagakure can misinterpret this situation?"

He saw them exiting the male's bathroom together. I mean, how bad is that?

…hum. An idea flashed through Naegi's head.

.

.

.

At the next day, Kirigiri headed to the cafeteria, as Ishimaru said.

When she entered the cafeteria, almost everyone was present. It seems that she was the last one to be here.

…No, wait.

Naegi Makoto wasn't present in the cafeteria, but that was kind of normal.

After all, it seemed that he was his own person and did whatever he wanted. But she couldn't deny that he was smart and cunning. She had to be careful around him.

She sensed that something was odd. Her classmates were avoiding looking at her. Some were blushing hard. Fukawa was passed out in a corner.

"Ah…ehem." Ishimaru coughed awkwardly. "Good morning, classmate Kirigiri."

"…Did something happened?" She knew something happened. Hagakure just saw her and Naegi coming out of the men's bathroom.

Knowing Hagakure, he would blow it out of proportions.

"Ah, uhm…Hagakure said that he saw Naegi and you coming out from the men's bathroom." Asahina scratched her cheek, avoiding to look at Kirigiri.

"I can explain that…" Kirigiri said calmly. She already knew an excuse for that.

"Naegi…already told us what happened." Togami said curtly.

'Naegi? He was here?' Kirigiri thought. She frankly doubts it that he would keep the secret room and the device as a secret, as he told her easily.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Well…ah…he was kind of…graphic." Oowada muttered, with a troubled face and a blush on his cheeks.

"…Graphic?" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow.

.

.

.

Stomps could be heard in the hallway.

As a detective, Kirigiri always kept her emotions to herself, not allowing anyone to know about them. She always sported a perfect poker face and few times she lost her composure.

The Kirigiri we're seeing now had a blush the size of America and was walking with a murderous aura towards the dorms.

She stopped outside Naegi's room. She breathed in and out to calm herself.

She knocked once. Twice…

She now was slamming the door.

"NAEGI-KUN, OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled, enraged.

Kirigiri then noted that the door wasn't locked. She opened it and headed inside.

.

.

.

Naegi at first felt like it was impossible to shower in front of a camera.

Then, he only felt that it was embarrassing.

Then, he didn't really care anymore.

Right now, he closed the faucet and was drying off his hair with a towel. He exited the bathroom and…

"…" He was looking at Kirigiri, who was seated on his bed, with a deadpan look. He raised an eyebrow. "Kirigiri-san, my eyes are up here." He said with an annoyed tone. It seems that he forgot to lock the door again.

Kirigiri thought that she couldn't be any red than now. She saw it before in magazines and sorts of, even with her memory loss, she is sure that she saw it in some kind of medical books.

But…reality beats fiction.

Naegi only had one towel on his person and he was using it to dry his hair.

"N-Naegi-kun!" She failed at keeping her cool. "Put something on!"

"…How 'bout you explain to me what are you doing here?" Naegi retorted. "And stop looking at it."

"A-Ah." She stammered at being caught. "Yes, but before that, Naegi-kun, put some clothes on." Kirigiri said on her usual demeanor. 'A detective can't be fazed by something like this…' Kirigiri thought.

"No." Naegi sat beside her, destroying her confidence. "Why are you here, Kirigiri-san?"

Kirigiri was doing her best to keep her cool, but the absurdity of the situation was crushing it. Naegi was naked, seated beside her, on his bed, the two of them alone.

Enoshima would have a field trip with this. He is sure that she is having one now.

"…Wait, I think I know what this is about." Naegi put a hand on his chin. "Is it that time where I pushed you aside while I was running, right?"

"Is because you feed the others outrageous lies about what happened yesterday!" Kirigiri yelled, with her eye twitching.

"…Lies? Oh, yeah." Naegi said disinterestedly. "Well, would you have preferred that I told them the truth?"

Kirigiri closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "C-Couldn't you say something less…less…"

"Pornographic?"

Kirigiri choked at Naegi's words. She snapped her look at him, who was looking at his thumb as it if was the most interesting in the world. What was happening inside this idiot's head?!

 ***Inside Naegi's head.***

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

 ***Outside Naegi's head***

"Come on, it's not that bad…"Naegi tried to comfort her.

"Not bad?" Kirigiri retorted. "They looked at me as if I was some kind of pervert!" She raised her voice. It was completely obvious that she was embarrassed, angry and annoyed.

"Uh…those were extra details so they didn't ask too many questions." It was a valid strategy. The more details he explained, judging by his classmates faces, the more he dissuaded everyone from inquiring. Except Yamada, but he was a special case.

"So, is there anything else?" Naegi asked.

Kirigiri closes her eyes, looking like her head hurts. "Y-Yeah…" This was the first time that someone broke her façade so easily. "Just…don't tell anyone anymore about the subject."

"'K." Naegi nodded lazily. "And Kirigiri-san?" Naegi said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Stop looking at my D-"

.

.

.

Naegi was amused as hell. His past-self would never even dream doing that like it was no big deal.

Kirigiri hastily exited the room, covering her face so he couldn't see the blush on her face. He smirked mischievously.

Maybe he should make Kirigiri's life miserable in one of his loops, you know, as revenge for sending him to the pastry factory.

At this point, he didn't really hold hatred for any of his classmates. He just thought that they were annoying or some sorts.

Well, enough of that.

The jamming device was done. It could deactivate Monokuma, as long as he was on the range. If he moved outside the range, it could last at least…five seconds.

Yeah, he was still working on it, but that aside.

Is time to cause Chaos!

.

.

.

Naegi slowly and peacefully awoke from his slumber. He saw the familiar sight of the classroom and the drool on his desk and the horribly, bad written pamphlet on it to recognize that, yet again, he died.

"…" He hit the desk with his head. "I should have seen that coming…" He said, ashamed.

You should have. If the bear is killed before he can punish the assailer, is common sense that he would have some kind of emergency trigger just to fuck with his murderer.

What happened is…

Naegi deactivated Monokuma when he was pestering him on his room. He enjoyed five seconds in complete, blissful silence… No upupu… No annoying voice…No Monokuma…just the sound of his own breathing…

Then he was stamped on a wall because of an explosion. Some kind of emergency bomb or something along those lines...

He fucking hates bears. And he fucking hates Enoshima.

He stood up from the desk at hearing the Opening ceremony announcement and trolled to the Gymnasium.

But there was an annoying ring in his head...like it was telling him that he shouldn't forget about something…

Weird.

* * *

 _ **As always, any kind of criticism is always welcomed here.**_

 _ **PD: I can't believe Izuru would fall for that one.**_


End file.
